Indiana
by Phoenix-Satori10
Summary: A mysterious tape arrives and seems to leave all who view it in awe... including Vince McMahon. (Rating changed for mild swearing.)
1. The Tape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.

**A/N:** This idea formed in my head over a span of a few hours. Basically, this first chapter is just a teaser to see if anyone's interested. If you read it, please review - even if you hated it. I would appreciate any comments/pointers/ideas. Thanks much.

Phoenix

**

* * *

**

**INDIANA**  
  
Dean Simon (aka Dean Malenko) looked at two of his fellow road agents with an unasked question in his eyes. The three of them had just watched footage of a 16 year old girl flawlessly performing some of the most hair raising tricks Dean had seen since the likes of - dare he think it - the Hardy Boys and friends. Dean knew a decision needed to be made and he also knew which way he was leaning.  
  
"She's just plain scary. It's like she's studied Jeff Hardy's moves and… I don't know… messed with them to make them work for her." Michael Seitz (Michael PS Hayes) spoke up. He ought to know all about Jeff Hardy's moves, he managed the Hardy Boys for a while.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing, more or less." Dean agreed.  
  
"So… do we talk to Prichard about her or not?" Marty Lunde (Arn Anderson) asked seriously.  
  
"I say yes. I know she's young… but, look at her!" Dean stated, replaying a shot of the girl leaping off the top of a cage and landing on her opponent in the middle of the ring.  
  
"I'm all for it. Get Tom to go check her out." Michael nodded.  
  
"Dean, what's say we go tell Tom he's in for a road trip?" Marty grinned, making it a unanimous decision.  
  
"Lets." Dean smiled. He always enjoyed telling Tom how to do his job.  
  
Why this particular tape had been sent to Dean, he'd probably never know. All that mattered to him was snapping up the talent before someone else did. Judging by the looks of the set-up on the tape, she was already part of an Indy fed. Dean crossed his fingers, hoping she'd be willing to leave.  
  
"Hey Tom, we've got something interesting for you to have a good look at." Marty told Tom Prichard as they entered his office in Titan Towers.  
  
"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Tom joked as Dean put the tape into the VCR.  
  
"Trust me, it looks better than it sounds." Dean laughed as he hit the play button and watched the tape again, right from the beginning. The hairs still stood up on the back of his neck, even though he knew what she was going to do.  
  
"Wow! That's… she's…" Tom stammered as the images on the tape faded to static.  
  
"Amazing?" Marty provided. Tom nodded, slightly in awe of what he'd seen. The three men in that office had been in the business for a long time. For something to amaze them, it had to be good.  
  
"What do we know about her?" Tom asked, finally able to think.  
  
"Well, the note that came with the tape said that the girl in the tape is 16 year old Aiden Taylor and she's from a gym in West Lafayette, Indiana. Nothing more." Dean told him.  
  
"Indiana?" Tom queried, looking at the note that Dean handed him.  
  
"Yup. Road trip, Tom?" Marty asked.  
  
"Most definitely. OVW could use a bit of a shake up, and I think she's it. Let me clear it with the boss first though… just in case." Tom decided.  
  
"You do that. Let me know what McMahon says." Dean stated.  
  
"Will do." Tom agreed as he took the tape and headed straight for Vince McMahon's office.  
  
After a brief wait, Tom was told that Vince would see him.  
  
"Vince, I hold here in my hand something that will leave you breathless." Tom told Vince as he held the tape in the air.  
  
"That's a bold claim, Tom. You should know better than that by now." Vince scoffed.  
  
"I'm so certain, I'm willing to stake my job on it. Just watch." Tom ordered as he put the tape into the VCR in the room and pushed play.  
  
Tom watched silently, feeling much the same as Dean had earlier. This girl was something special. Now all he needed was for Vince to see it that way.  
  
Before the tape was even half way through, Vince used the remote to pause it. Eerily enough, it paused on the same scene of Aiden jumping off the cage that Dean had made the others watch again.  
  
"Your job is safe - if you get that girl to work for the WWE." Vince stated, looking rather excited.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to Indiana then." Tom grinned as he stopped the tape and removed it from the VCR.  
  
"Indiana?" Vince queried.  
  
"Yeah. There was a note with the tape saying that the girl is 16 year old Aiden Taylor and that she's part of a gym in West Lafayette, Indiana." Tom explained.  
  
"She's only 16? Looks like OVW is getting a new recruit." Vince mused.  
  
"That's what I was thinking. When shall I leave?" Tom enquired.  
  
"As soon as you can make the arrangements." Vince answered.  
  
"Great. Uh… I'm going to take Dean along on this one… is that okay?" Tom asked.  
  
"Why?" Vince queried.  
  
"The tape was sent to him. I might need him for some reason." Tom figured.  
  
"Whatever it takes." Vince nodded. Tom thanked Vince and left his office, feeling like a child on the night before Christmas. Something big was coming to the WWE. Something in the form of Aiden Taylor.


	2. Aiden Taylor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.  
  
**A/N:** Wow! What a great response! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. It's nice to know that you're all interested, so here's the second chapter already. If you read it, please review - even if you hated it. I would appreciate any comments/pointers/ideas. Thanks much.  
Phoenix

* * *

Aiden Taylor pulled her shoulder length dark hair into a ponytail before pulling her workout shirt on over her head. She looked up as her best friend, 19 year old Jaime Irons, entered the changing room.  
  
"So are you ready for the show this weekend?" Jaime asked, smiling at the younger girl.  
  
"I guess. Don't see why Jack is putting me and Luther over as the main event though." Aiden replied as the two girls left the changing room.  
  
"Because that's what the audience wants! They've gotten tired of seeing the same old matches over and over again and are craving the excitement that only you can bring, Aid." Jaime told her, as if it should have been blatantly obvious.  
  
"If you say so." Aiden smiled shyly as they walked into the main area of Thorne's Gym.  
  
"Aiden, you and Luther need to go over your match for Saturday. Don't let me down, girl, or it'll be the last thing you do in this gym." Jack Thorne, owner of Thorne's Gym and organiser of New Wrestler Association, called over to Aiden.  
  
"Well, seeing as you're the one trying to put us over as main event, maybe you should fire yourself if we don't deliver." Aiden shot back.  
  
"I might just do that, but only for misjudging someone I thought had pure talent." Jack laughed. Aiden poked her tongue at him before walking over to a space in the room so she could begin her warm up.  
  
She let thoughts swirl through her mind as she stretched. The one thought that stuck around longer than the rest was that she owed Jack Thorne a lot. He had saved her… well, maybe that was a little dramatic, but that's the way she liked to look at it.  
  
Aiden's childhood had been somewhat different to that of her friends and fellow wrestlers at the gym. A priest had found her on the steps of a church not too far from this particular gym when she was roughly six months old. A note pinned to her clothes had told him that her name was Aiden Louise. No more, no less. He'd taken pity on her and immediately called Child Services while she slept soundly in his arms.  
  
Child Services had sent her to the Bethany Home for Orphaned Children, and assigned her a case worker - Marion Keyes. It was Marion's job to see that Aiden settled well into any foster situations that may come up. Her reports soon showed how difficult this could be.  
  
It was apparent that Aiden craved positive reinforcement, and hated anything negative. Six year old Aiden had burned a foster home to the ground merely because she'd been witness to a mild argument between her foster parents. The parents returned her to Bethany soon after.  
  
Eight year old Aiden was encouraged by the people at the Bethany Home to join a sport or after school activity. They were shocked when she chose Karate lessons at the local gym, but soon allowed it in the hopes that it would calm her moods. That was when Aiden had first met Jack Thorne. He was her Karate instructor.  
  
Soon, Aiden's teachers remarked to Marion how well Aiden seemed to be settling in. The Karate had worked. Aiden often liked to stay after the lessons to help Jack clean up, and she was soon visiting the gym everyday after school.  
  
Out of nowhere, Jack's NWA caught ten year old Aiden's attention. She'd always been a fan of the professional wrestlers on TV in the WWF/E and longed to get into the ring herself. Jack refused her requests, saying she was too young.  
  
One day after school, Aiden got to the gym to find that Jack wasn't there. She took the opportunity and offered to help one of the wrestlers spar. The wrestler had agreed, and Aiden had quickly joined him in the ring. Twenty minutes later, Jack had arrived in time to see Aiden putting his top wrestler on the defensive. He was amazed by the gracefulness the eleven year old possessed and soon allowed her to spar with the wrestlers everyday.  
  
Aiden worked her way up the ranks and was soon amazing crowds during Saturday shows that the NWA put on. She was only allowed to wrestle during the preview matches to start with, but her popularity slowly grew so Jack started giving her spots during the regular show. This Saturday's show was going to be her first time as the main event.  
  
"Earth to Aiden, come in Aiden." Luther Andrews laughed as he waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Aiden mumbled, finally returning to reality.  
  
"You spaced out. I've been trying to get you back for a full five minutes." Luther joked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Just been thinking. What's up?" Aiden queried.  
  
"Jack wants us to sort out our match for Saturday, since it's only a few days away. Who do you think should win?" Luther asked, raising his eyebrow like The Rock.  
  
"I think you should. You deserve it." Aiden stated honestly.  
  
"What? Forget it! There is no way I deserve a win any more than you do. When are you going to wake up and realise you're hellishly talented?" Luther challenged.  
  
"Maybe when everybody stops saying that I am." Aiden shrugged.  
  
"By then it'll be too late. Hey, I have a thought… just for fun, why don't we ask Jack if we can have one of our cage matches?" Luther suggested.  
  
"A cage match for my debut main event spot? You've got to be kidding. No, let's just go for a regular match, with you picking up the win." Aiden replied.  
  
"Aww, here I was thinking you wanted to make an impact in the wrestling world." Luther pouted, pretending to be disappointed.  
  
"I'll make an impact on your skull if you're not careful." Aiden laughed, balling her right hand into a fist and shaking it in front of Luther.  
  
"Alright, alright, I give. I'll win the damn match… but only if you promise me that you'll let the crowd see some of your aerial moves." Luther reasoned.  
  
"I can agree to that. Let's get started." Aiden grinned as the two of them climbed into the ring to begin working out their match.  
  
Jack watched from a distance and was impressed to see Aiden climbing one of the turnbuckles. She was built to be a highflier, but that wasn't all she was good at. He watched as Aiden preformed a Frog Splash on a prone Luther, before his attention was caught by the phone in his office ringing.

* * *

**A/N2:** I'm going to be mean and leave it there. I've been writing all night and I have enough for a few more chapters of this... if you want it, that is. You know what to do... REVIEW. Thanks.  
Phoenix


	3. The Call

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.  
  
**A/N:** Hmm... not so much a good response to the second chapter. Oh well, I'm enjoying writing this. Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, but there's another one at the end of this one. I don't really write chapters... I just write. Anyway, enough babbling. Enjoy the third chapter.  
  
**_Phoenix  
_**

* * *

"Thorne's Gym, home of the New Wrestler Association. Jack Thorne speaking." Jack said into the receiver.  
  
"Mr Thorne, my name is Tom Prichard and I'm a talent scout for the WWE…" Tom spoke on the other end of the line.  
  
"I'm aware of who you are, Mr Prichard. What can I help you with?" Jack smiled.  
  
"Well, it seems a tape of one of your wrestlers has made it's way into my hands, and I have to say I'm impressed by what I see. I've been told by Mr McMahon, himself, to offer the wrestler a spot in our developmental program - Ohio Valley Wrestling." Tom explained.  
  
"Oh, that's good news. Which one of my kids has tickled McMahon's fancy?" Jack wondered.  
  
"The note that accompanied the tape says her name is Aiden Taylor." Tom replied.  
  
"Aiden? Are you sure?" Jack asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's what the note says, Mr Thorne." Tom laughed.  
  
"But… she's only sixteen…" Jack stammered, wondering how a tape of Aiden had made it's way to Tom in the first place.  
  
"We're aware of her age. That's the only reason I'm not calling to offer her a spot in the WWE itself. Mr Thorne, I'm in Indiana at the moment with a colleague, and we'd both like the opportunity to meet with Aiden, if that's possible." Tom continued the speech he and Dean had come up with earlier.  
  
"Of course. How long are you in town?" Jack enquired.  
  
"As long as it takes to get Aiden signed." Tom answered.  
  
"So… you came all the way to Indiana just to see Aiden?" Jack queried.  
  
"Yes sir. She impressed us all that much." Tom replied honestly.  
  
"Well, I can't say I don't see where you're coming from with that. I just watched her hit a perfect 5 Star Frog Splash in the ring and it almost took my breath away. Look, if you want to come down and meet her now, you're more than welcome to. She's going to be main event in a show here on Saturday, if you want to stay long enough to catch it." Jack told Tom.  
  
"We'll be there in ten minutes, and we'll definitely try to catch that show on Saturday. For now, we just want to meet her and put the idea of joining OVW to her." Tom agreed quickly.  
  
"Sounds good. See you when you get here." Jack said before the two men said goodbye and hung up. Jack walked back out towards the ring and watched as Luther caught Aiden with a Head Scissors Takedown. Aiden was grinning as she pulled herself up off the mat.  
  
"Aiden, can I have a quick word?" Jack called out to the youngest member of his wrestling federation. She wrestled under the name 'Baby' to poke fun at that fact.  
  
"Sure. What's up?" Aiden questioned as she left the ring and sat down on a bench in front of Jack.  
  
"I just had an interesting phone conversation with Tom Prichard. Do you know who he is?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah… he's a talent scout for the WWE." Aiden nodded. Jack smiled and nodded to tell her she was right.  
  
"It seems Mr Prichard somehow got hold of a tape of you wrestling. Says it impressed him so much he showed it to Vince McMahon." Jack told her.  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Aiden asked, bouncing in her seat excitedly.  
  
"Totally serious. Now, better than impressing Mr Prichard, it seems you impressed his boss too. Tom Prichard is on his way down here to meet you." Jack explained.  
  
"Oh my god! When does he get here?" Aiden enquired, running a hand through her now messy ponytail.  
  
"Ten minutes." Jack said simply. Aiden was off the bench and running into the women's changing room quicker than Jack could blink.  
  
"Jaime, could you go get Aiden back out here? Tell her I want her back in the ring with Luther. We still have a show to put on." Jack called to Jaime.  
  
"Sure Jack. Is she okay?" Jaime queried, worried about why her friend had run off in the first place.  
  
"She's fine, just excited. I'll let her tell you why." Jack laughed. Jaime nodded and made her way into the changing room.  
  
"Aid, Jack wants you to get back in the ring with Luther… what's going on?" Jaime asked, stopping in her tracks when she noticed Aiden frantically brushing her hair.  
  
"Tom Prichard is coming here to see me. Can you believe it?" Aiden squealed.  
  
"Uh… who's Tom Prichard exactly?" Jaime queried.  
  
"And you call yourself a wannabe wrestler! Tom Prichard is a major talent scout for the WWE." Aiden explained.  
  
"Oh… and he's coming to see you?" Jaime asked, starting to feel a little excited for her friend.  
  
"Yes! I must look a mess though. Why didn't I bring my new wrestling gear with me today? Damn it!" Aiden yelled, dropping her brush to the ground and pulling at her hair.  
  
"Aiden, stop it! You look great… except for your hair now. Come here." Jaime laughed as she picked up Aiden's brush and pulled it through her friend's hair before quickly braiding it. Aiden turned and gave her friend an appreciative smile.  
  
"Thanks, Jaime. I am so nervous!" Aiden giggled.  
  
"I can tell. Look, Jack wants you back in the ring, so clear your mind and go work on your match with Luther." Jaime ordered.  
  
"You're right. It would be better if Mr Prichard saw me in action… although he's already seen a tape of me apparently." Aiden agreed.  
  
"Really? Where'd he get the tape from?" Jaime wondered.  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe Jack sent it to him." Aiden figured.  
  
"I doubt it. Jack doesn't tape us. Not even during the shows. I asked him why once, and he said it's too distracting for the wrestlers if he's standing there pointing a camera at them while they're trying to concentrate." Jaime told her.  
  
"That's true… so… where did the tape come from then?" Aiden questioned.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Jack. He might know who sent it, or something about it at least." Jaime reasoned. Aiden nodded and the two of them headed out of the changing rooms.

* * *

**A/N2:** Sorry, another cliffhanger, but I did warn you. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Also, if you have anyone in particular that you'd like to see make an appearance in later chapters, tell me in your review and I'll try to incorporate them. Thanks much,

**_Phoenix_**


	4. In The Ring With Luther

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.  
  
**A/N:** I really am enjoying writing this. I've got a few ideas for the next few chapters, but if there's anything you want to see, let me know and I'll put it in somewhere. Um... I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed the previous chapters. On to the story...  
  
**_Phoenix_**

* * *

"Hey Jack… we just had a small thought. Where did the tape that Mr Prichard has come from?" Aiden asked Jack seriously. Jack shrugged.  
  
"No idea. We can ask him when he gets here… which should be in about three minutes time." He said, checking the clock hanging above his office door.  
  
"I'm so nervous!" Aiden muttered as she looked up at her mentor.  
  
"You should be. This could be a major event in your life, kid, just like Saturday will be if you get your butt back in that ring and rehearse." Jack joked, trying to ease her mind.  
  
"Yes boss." Aiden said, saluting Jack before running over to the ring and sliding under the bottom rope.  
  
"Everything okay?" Luther asked when she was standing in front of him.  
  
"Sure is. A talent scout from the WWE is coming down to check me out." Aiden told him seriously.  
  
"For real?" Luther queried, not sure if she was kidding around.  
  
"Yup. Jack said the guy somehow got his hands on a tape of me wrestling. You wouldn't know anything about the existence of such a tape, would you?" Aiden enquired.  
  
"I know nothing about any tape. You sure you're okay to keep going right now?" Luther asked, looking at the bundle of nerves in front of him.  
  
"I'm good. Jack wants us to keep rehearsing, so let's just do it." Aiden grinned, grabbing Luther's arm and Irish Whipping him into the ropes. As he bounced back, Luther spun around and hit Aiden with a clothesline which sent her backwards to the mat.  
  
"You still sure you don't want it to be a cage match?" Luther asked as he lifted her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I am. There is no way I'd be able to deal with a cage match and nerves." Aiden laughed as she twisted her way out of the hold Luther had on her.  
  
"Try for a Boston Crab." Luther told her. Aiden complied and quickly had Luther on the mat in the hold.  
  
"Damn, you're fast. I'm going to have a tough time keeping up with you." Luther laughed as Aiden released the hold.  
  
"You've managed before. Are you suddenly feeling old and decrepit?" Aiden taunted as she stood up.  
  
"I'll show you old and decrepit!" Luther scolded as he pulled Aiden down and put her in a Half Nelson.  
  
"Wow… I take it back." Aiden mocked dryly from her position in the hold.  
  
"Shush you. I'd like to see you get out of this." Luther teased.  
  
"Get out of a Half Nelson? Too easy." Aiden responded as she moved like lightning and suddenly had Luther pinned in a Cradle.  
  
"I win." She laughed as she stood up and pulled Luther to his feet.  
  
"Fine, you win. You're going to win on Saturday too." He told her.  
  
"No, I'm not. If I have to get myself counted out, I will. I can't win my first main event when you've won three before. It would tell the audience that it's all rigged." Aiden pointed out.  
  
"Fair enough. I guess the crowd will just have to deal with you playing the underdog." Luther teased.  
  
"What's wrong with being an underdog? And besides, just because I said I don't want to win my first main event, doesn't mean I won't want to win my second or third." Aiden defended.  
  
"Argh! Alright, I get your point. What do you want to try now?" Luther asked, aware of the fact that Jack was talking to someone and pointing Aiden out.  
  
"Um… how about… something… I don't know." Aiden shrugged. Her back was to Jack, so Luther knew she had no idea what was happening.  
  
"Oh, come on! You've got to learn how to call things on the go. Matches change in a heartbeat, and you have to be able to adjust. Make a call." Luther ordered.  
  
Aiden paced around the ring, slowly at first, never taking her eyes off Luther. When she'd built up some speed, Aiden tried to think of what move to pull.  
  
"How about a Belly to Back Suplex?" Aiden called to Luther. Luther shook his head, making Aiden somewhat angry.  
  
"Sidewalk Slam?" She queried.  
  
"No! Think harder! Make an impact!" Luther yelled at her. He knew this was the perfect way to get her focused on the ring, and not anything else.  
  
"You know what! Forget making a call, let's just wrestle!" Aiden called back as she launched herself into Luther with a brutal Spear.  
  
As she stood up after the Spear, she pulled Luther up and punched him a few times before throwing him into a turnbuckle and following him in. After bouncing off Luther and watching him drop to the floor and lie still, Aiden decided to make her way up the turnbuckle and fly. Luther smiled to himself, knowing she was about to use her favourite move - a Corkscrew Moonsault. He lay in wait and reacted after she landed the move.  
  
Aiden rolled over in the ring and lay on her back, catching her breath a little. She'd knocked the wind out of herself when she'd landed on Luther. As she fought to breathe, she heard someone clapping in the background.  
  
"Aiden, that's enough. Get out here." Jack called. Luther got to his feet and looked down at the her with a grin on his face.  
  
"Now that's what I call making an impact." He laughed as he offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
Aiden took a deep breath and looked over at Jack. Two men were standing with him, and amazingly she recognised them both - Tom Prichard and Dean Malenko. She looked up at Luther quickly, hoping for a little reassurance.  
  
Luther smiled, nodded and pushed her towards the ropes, indicating she should leave the ring. Aiden fell flat to the floor and rolled under the bottom rope, landing on her feet before making her way over to Jack.

* * *

**A/N2:** Hmmm... me and cliffhangers are getting annoying. Sorry again. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to stop the cliffhangers any time soon. Oh well, let me know if they are annoying you as much as they are me. Leave a review, even if you disliked somethng about this chapter. Thanks heaps!

**_Phoenix_**


	5. Meeting Tom and Dean

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.  
  
**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. Um... I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed the previous chapters. On to the story...  
  
**_Phoenix_**

* * *

"Aiden, this is Tom Prichard and Dean Simons. Dean, Tom, this is Aiden Taylor." Jack smiled, putting an arm around Aiden's shoulder proudly. Aiden shook hands with both men before accepting a towel that Luther threw to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." Aiden said, finally able to breathe normally.  
  
"You landed pretty hard just then. You okay?" Dean asked, concern evident in his eyes.  
  
"Trust a great wrestler like Dean Malenko to notice I stuffed up." Aiden joked. Dean laughed and shrugged a little, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
"I'm fine. Knocked the wind out of myself. Other than that, no pain." Aiden told Dean, just so he'd stop looking worried. Dean smiled and looked at Tom, nodding his head a little.  
  
"Aiden, did Jack tell you why we were coming here?" Tom asked, looking between Aiden and Jack.  
  
"He told me you have a tape of me wrestling and that it impressed you so much you showed it to Mr McMahon. He also said that the tape impressed McMahon and that you were on your way to meet me." Aiden shrugged.  
  
"Well, all that's true. You didn't only impress me and Vince though. You impressed Dean here, Michael Seitz and Marty Lunde. Do you know who they are?" Tom enquired.  
  
"If any wrestler or wannabe wrestler says no when you ask them that, they need to be shot. Michael Seitz was known as Michael PS Hayes. He was a wrestler who turned manager - for the Hardy Boys among others - before becoming a road agent for the WWE. Marty Lunde is also known as Arn Anderson and his greatest accomplishment, in my mind, is his involvement with the Four Horsemen eight of the nine times they existed. Marty is also a road agent with the WWE, as is Dean. Next question." Aiden replied, sounding like she was answering the easiest question on a game show.  
  
Dean nodded his head and looked at Tom seriously.  
  
"I think she knows more about this business than you do, Tommy boy." He joked. Aiden laughed and looked up at Jack who gave her a quick thumbs up.  
  
"All joking aside, it's rare for anything to catch the attention of any of us. On a good day, we see maybe one or two wrestlers who we think have potential or talent. You on the other hand… you not only caught our attention, you impressed us with your combination of both potential and talent. For someone so young, you wrestle better than guys I've seen who are twice your age who've been training since they were 18. How long have you been training, exactly? We don't know too much about you at this stage, other than your name, age and that this is the gym you train in." Tom pointed out.  
  
"Um… I was wanting to get in the ring when I was ten, but Jack kept saying I was too young. He wasn't here one day when I got here, so I asked one of the guys if I could spar with him and he agreed. I was eleven that first time." Aiden told Tom.  
  
"And I haven't been able to get her out of my ring since. When I got here that day, she had my top wrestler on the ropes. I talked to him afterwards, and he said he wasn't taking it easy on her. That's when I knew I couldn't refuse her any longer." Jack filled in a few details.  
  
"Before that, any other training?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well, I started coming here after school for karate lessons when I was eight. Other than that, no." Aiden replied honestly.  
  
"I'm still impressed Tom." Dean smiled at his colleague.  
  
"I'm with you on that one. How would you like to sign a contract with OVW… you know what OVW is, right?" Tom queried, sure that she was everything she appeared to be.  
  
"Ohio Valley Wrestling. Developmental territory for the WWE." Aiden replied, somewhat amused that Tom had even asked.  
  
"Dead right. So… would you like a contract?" Tom asked again.  
  
"I'd like to say yes, but I'm only 16. The cut off age for OVW is 18." Aiden pointed out.  
  
"Don't worry about that. You'll have permission from Vince McMahon, himself." Tom said, brushing aside her protest.  
  
"Um… then I guess I really would like to say yes." Aiden said, still not looking quite convinced.  
  
"You'd like to, but…?" Dean queried.  
  
"I live in a place called Bethany Home for Orphaned Children. Since I'm only 16, I'd legally need a parent or guardian to sign the contract with me. Right now, I don't have either of those." Aiden replied, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. She hated the thought of missing out on an opportunity like this just because she had no parents to go home to.  
  
Dean and Tom exchanged disheartened looks before moving away from Jack and Aiden to talk over this new piece of information. Jack pulled Aiden into a hug and held her for all he was worth. He'd never admit it to her, but Aiden was like a daughter to him. He'd watched her grow into the person she was, and he knew it was killing her not to be able to snap up the contract that Tom and Dean were dangling right in front of her. It killed him to know there wasn't any way he could help her fulfil her dream.  
  
"What can we do about this. We can't walk away and not have this kid signed with OVW." Tom mused, looking squarely at Dean.  
  
"I'm thinking, I really am. I don't want to walk out of here without giving her the contract either." Dean told Tom, rubbing his hand over his head as he spoke.  
  
"Let me call Marty, maybe he'll know a way we can get around this." Dean finally shrugged, unable to think of a solution. Tom nodded and waited while Dean pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled Marty's number.  
  
"Marty, it's Dean… Yeah we're at the gym with her at the moment, but there's a bit of a problem… no, she's not under a contract already. The problem is, because she's only 16, she'll need a parent or guardian to sign our contract with her… What's wrong with that? She's living in a home for orphaned children, so she doesn't have a parent or guardian… Yes, it does pose a problem, now what's the solution?" Was all that Tom heard of the conversation. Dean waited a few moments, listening to Marty, before he spoke again.  
  
"Yeah, we'll keep thinking too. We've been invited to stay for a show that these guys are putting on on Saturday. Aiden's the main event… Thanks Marty… we will. Bye." Dean said before hanging up. Tom looked at him expectantly.  
  
"He says he'll try come up with a solution, but that we should keep thinking too. He's going to let Vince know what's going on - including that we're staying for the show." Dean explained. Tom looked over at Aiden who was still in Jack's arms.  
  
"Poor kid. What are we going to tell her?" He asked sadly.  
  
"The truth. I'll do it." Dean replied as he looked at the fear on Tom's face. The two men rejoined Jack, who released Aiden.  
  
"Aiden, it's a tough one. The truth is, I just called Marty and asked him for a solution and he's thinking on it. So are we. He's also going to explain the situation to Vince. I can tell you that I'm not going to be happy if I have to leave Indiana without a signed contract in Tom's briefcase." Dean told Aiden seriously. Aiden looked up at Dean and his heart nearly melted at the look of hope in her pale green eyes.  
  
"You mean it?" Aiden asked, disbelief showing in her voice.  
  
"Every word." Dean promised. He was amazed when Aiden moved in and hugged him, but he couldn't help hugging her back.  
  
"Thank you so much. Both of you. You have no idea what it means to me that you came all the way to Indiana to see me in the first place." Aiden said as she released the hug on Dean and looked between him and Tom.  
  
"Aiden, so far, it's been our pleasure to be here. Why don't you get back to your training and we'll catch up with you in a bit?" Tom suggested.  
  
"Alright." Aiden agreed quietly before walking towards Jaime and Luther who had been watching the scene with interest.

* * *

**A/N2:** Okay, this is a bad cliffhanger... sorry! I'm still trying to figure out how to put it all into chapters. Anyways, leave me a review, if you would be so kind. Thanks much!

**_Phoenix_**


	6. The Idea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.  
  
**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. Um... I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed the previous chapters. On to the story...  
  
**_Phoenix_**

* * *

"So? What happened?" Jaime asked.  
  
"They offered me a contract to go to OVW." Aiden replied. Luther looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"And you aren't jumping for joy, why?" He asked. He'd seen her get excited for the smallest of reasons and yet, here she was getting a contract and she was more subdued than normal.  
  
"Because I had to turn it down. I'm underage and by law I'd need a parent or guardian to sign with me." Aiden pointed out.  
  
"Oh… right. Damn." Luther remarked, finally seeing the problem.  
  
"Baby, it'll be alright. At least you know you'll be able to make it when you're 18." Jaime tried to soothe her friend.  
  
"But I don't want to get in when I'm 18. I want it now, Jaime." Aiden whined, feeling herself giving in to the tears that had threatened to fall earlier.  
  
"Aid, we both know you're capable of it. Unfortunately, circumstances aren't right. There's nothing anyone can do about that. You're going to have to wait til you're 18." Luther told her, trying to get her mad so that she wouldn't cry.  
  
"Dean says he talked to Marty Lunde about it… that's Arn Anderson for anyone that didn't know. They're all trying to come up with a way for me to be able to sign. I want this so bad, you guys. I never realised how much until just now." Aiden said, finally caving and letting herself cry. Jaime pulled her into a hug and Luther rubbed her back.  
  
"Please don't cry, Baby. I know that you want the contract and, if miracles exist, you'll get it… somehow." Jaime whispered to her.  
  
"Miracles don't exist. Only pain and misery." Aiden sobbed. Jaime looked up at Luther.  
  
"Go get Jack." She told him quietly. Luther nodded and ran to Jack's office, barely stopping to knock on the door.  
  
"Jack, Aiden needs you." He told Jack in a rush. Jack shot up out of his seat and ran at full speed to the spot where Aiden and Jaime were standing.  
  
"Aiden? What's wrong?" Jack asked as he turned her to face him.  
  
"I want that contract so bad, Jack, but I can't have it because I don't have a family. That's what's wrong." Aiden sobbed, trying to stop the tears.  
  
"Aiden, look at me. Dean told you that he, Tom and Marty were going to be thinking of a way to get around this, and I've joined them. We're going to get you that contract, little girl, and you're going to go on to become the biggest thing the WWE has ever seen. Now, stop crying and go get changed. You've had enough for one day. Come see me when you're ready." Jack told her forcefully.  
  
Aiden nodded and wiped the tears off her cheeks as Jaime led her to the changing rooms. Jack turned to head back to his office, only to see Dean and Tom standing right behind him with Luther.  
  
"She going to be okay?" Dean asked, his eyes following after the young girl.  
  
"She'll be fine… if we can get her into OVW. Damn it, there has to be an answer." Jack replied, already trying to think of a way around the legality of the contract signing.  
  
"Why not just try get her placed with a family?" Luther spoke up. A light sparked in Jack's mind.  
  
"Luther, you're a genius. Why didn't I think of that before. I'll call Marion and see what she can do." Jack grinned, slapping Luther on the back as he walked past. Dean and Tom looked at Luther, confusion written on both their faces.  
  
"Marion? Who's that?" Tom finally asked.  
  
"Aiden's case worker at Child Services." Luther replied. Dean got the point and nodded.  
  
"Get her placed with a family, therefore she has a guardian who will be capable of signing the contract with her. Could take a bit of time to make happen though." He mused.  
  
"She's worth it." Luther shrugged before walking towards the changing rooms.  
  
"That boy has a point. She is worth it, isn't she, Dean?" Tom queried.  
  
"She's worth a whole lot more from what I've seen. Let's go see what Jack's managed to work out." Dean suggested. Tom nodded and walked with Dean towards Jack's office.  
  
"I feel bad for offering her the contract now. I wish I'd known the situation beforehand." Tom sighed.  
  
"Wouldn't have stopped me offering it to her. Either way, this kid has superstar written all over her. We just need to work harder to make it happen." Dean smiled sincerely. Tom agreed and the two men fell silent as they caught the tail end of Jack's conversation with Marion.

* * *

**A/N2: **Another cliffhanger and a short chapter... I could have added more to this, but I'm being completely mean. Leave me a review and let me know how you think it's going so far... much appreciated!

**_Phoenix_**


	7. The Calls To Marty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.  
  
**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. Um... I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed the previous chapters. Sorry for taking so long to update! On to the story...  
  
_**Phoenix**_

* * *

"I know she's been a problem in the past, but you know as well as I do that she's changed… I don't care how many homes she's been through, I'm asking you to get her one more… No, I don't think it's a lot to ask. Aiden has an amazing opportunity here, and I'm not going to let you take away the only hope we have of her being able to sign the damn contract. Marion… No, Marion, don't hang up… Damn it!" Jack yelled as he slammed the receiver of the phone down, barely managing to get it on the base properly.  
  
"I'm guessing it's a no go?" Dean queried.  
  
"You've got to understand, Aiden's been through a hell of a lot for someone so young. For a long time, she made herself seem unlovable by getting angry at anyone that wanted to care about her. Now that she's calming down, her past is coming back to haunt her. Marion says that no one has shown any interest in taking in a 'tough to handle child' like Aiden, even though she's clearly changed." Jack told them.  
  
"So… what's the plan then? I still say there is no way I'm leaving Indiana without a signed contract in Tom's briefcase." Dean urged, trying to get Tom and Jack thinking of any other solutions.  
  
"Well, if someone showed an interest in taking Aiden in… who knows. I'd do it myself if I could, but I was told five years ago that I was too old and entirely unsuitable. I don't think I've gotten any younger since then." Jack joked.  
  
"You were going to take her in?" Tom asked, puzzled.  
  
"The day she first stepped into that ring, I was meeting with Marion. Aiden's been coming into my gym since she was eight years old. As far as I can tell, I'm the closest thing she's had to constant family. I wanted to make it permanent, give her a good home and watch her become the person I knew she could be, but I got told no. The system sucks, I tell you." Jack confirmed.  
  
"I agree with that. It's clearly failed her in the past, and could easily fail her now if we let it. There's got to be something. Tom, know anyone that would want to take in a teenager?" Dean questioned jokingly.  
  
"Actually… that's not a bad idea. If we pull together and find her a foster family, Marion would have to consider placing her with them. I've pretty much exhausted all my gym members and their families, asking if they'll take her. There's got to be one family in the whole of the United States that would take her. Hell, I'd even consider a Canadian family." Jack decided.  
  
"Let me make a call to Marty and see what he thinks. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all." Dean agreed. He walked out of the office, and straight into Aiden.  
  
"You can't be serious. You're going to try and find me parents just so I can sign your contract?" She challenged.  
  
"Why can't we be serious?" Dean asked.  
  
"Because… it's not possible. It's too much. Offering me the contract was nice enough, but offering to find me a family? It's insane." Aiden muttered.  
  
"Well, most wrestlers are known for their insanity. Me included. Go talk to Jack while I call Marty." Dean laughed. Aiden looked at him strangely, but did as he said and went into Jack's office.  
  
"Marty, it's Dean again… Well, we think we might have a solution. It's a little, well, insane, but if we pull it off it'll be worth it… The solution is that we find Aiden a family that will take her. That's all we need, man, just a married couple that will take on a teenager… Would if I could, but the divorce becomes final next month… Don't worry about it, just try find this kid a family. Ask wrestlers, ask crew members, hell, ask the make up and costume people." Dean encouraged before bidding farewell and hanging up the phone.  
  
"Marty thinks it's a great idea. In fact, he's probably asking anyone he can find if they'd be willing to foster a teenager so she can get a contract." Dean joked as he entered the office again.  
  
"That's so wrong! The contract should have nothing to do with the fostering. I can't believe you told him to ask people that." Aiden said, slumping into her seat.  
  
"Relax, I didn't. I just told him the basic idea, and he said he'd see what he could do." Dean shrugged, swatting the end of Aiden's braid as he sat in the chair next to her.  
  
"I still say you guys are crazy. Why not just cut your losses and go?" Aiden wondered.  
  
"What would happen if we did leave? Would you keep wrestling?" Dean asked, trying to get her to think.  
  
"I don't know… maybe. I mean, wrestling is the only thing that has ever truly made sense to me. This gym has been the only place I've felt safe. If I had to watch you guys walk out of here without that contract being signed… I think I'd die." Aiden replied, mulling over the possibility.  
  
"A little dramatic, don't you think?" Tom queried.  
  
"Not at all. You were a professional wrestler once. What would have happened if you hadn't been given that chance? What if you'd had the contract so close you could see it, only to have someone take it away because legally you couldn't sign it? How would you feel if you were me?" Aiden challenged.  
  
"I'd probably want to kill myself. Getting my contract was the greatest thing to happen to me… excluding my marriage and children, of course. The problem with marriage is that it often ends the way mine has. Kids all grown up, nothing there to hold it together. Next thing you know, you're being served divorce papers." Dean mused. The room was silent for a while until Dean's cell phone rang. He stood from his seat and exited the office to take the call.  
  
"Dean here… Marty… Wait, what did you say?" Dean asked, trying to be sure he'd heard right.  
  
"That's what I thought you said… Yeah, we'll take it. Thanks man. Bye." Dean ended the call with a smile on his face. He walked back into the office and tilted Aiden's head up with a finger so she was looking him in the eye.  
  
"Sometimes, insanity pays off." He told her simply before turning to the other people in the room.  
  
"That was Marty. He says he has someone that's interested in meeting Aiden and possibly fostering her if things go well." Dean told them.  
  
"That's… that's amazing!" Jack yelled, jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Wait a second!" Aiden interrupted the celebration. The three men looked at her.  
  
"That was a little fast, don't you think? Who would want to meet me after only hearing about me once?" She questioned.  
  
"Mark Callaway." Dean told her. Aiden almost fainted from fright.

* * *

**A/N2:** Hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know. I'll try update again soon!

_**Phoenix**_


	8. Talking to Mark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.  
  
**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. Um... I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed the previous chapters. On to the story...  
  
**_Phoenix_**

* * *

"Wait… what did you just say?" Aiden asked, wanting Dean to repeat it.  
  
"Mark Callaway wants to meet you. Seems he's interested in finding an older sibling for a child that he and his wife, Sara, adopted a few years back." Dean explained. Aiden sat back in her chair silently.  
  
"Aiden? You okay?" Jack asked, clearly uncertain.  
  
"I'm just peachy." Aiden replied. "But I still think you're kidding."  
  
"Fine, hold on a sec and I'll call Mark so you can ask him yourself." Dean said as he reached for his cell phone.  
  
Noticing that Aiden hadn't stopped him, he searched through the memory on his phone until he found what he was looking for. Mark Callaway's cell phone number. He looked up at Aiden briefly, almost expecting her to rip the phone out of his hand. Instead, she just stared at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Aiden was trying to mentally urge him on. Dean let the phone dial Mark's number and held it to his ear. Moments later, Mark answered.  
  
"Hey Mark, it's Dean Simons… Yeah, good to talk to you too. I'm sitting with Aiden Taylor… Yes, the girl that Marty was telling you about. She doesn't believe that you'd be willing to foster her if things worked out… I told her that. She let me call you, so I'm guessing she wants to hear you tell her." Dean said into the phone.  
  
He paused for a moment before handing the phone to Aiden. Aiden took it and gingerly put it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She barely whispered, her heart in her throat.  
  
"Aiden?" A male voice questioned on the other end.  
  
"Yeah… yes sir." Aiden confirmed.  
  
"I'm Mark Callaway. Look, Marty Lunde told me a little about you and, from what I hear, you're in a bit of a bind." Mark stated.  
  
"Just a little, I guess." Aiden agreed.  
  
"Well, provided things go the way everyone wants, I'd be willing to help you out of that bind." Mark told her honestly.  
  
"Please tell me this isn't some sick, twisted joke that someone's made up to torture me." Aiden begged.  
  
"As best I can tell, it's no joke. If it is, I'm in the same boat as you." Mark chuckled.  
  
"Wow… I honestly don't know what to say. This is all a bit… strange, and yet exciting at the same time." Aiden remarked.  
  
"I can understand that. I've got a few days off owed to me. What's say I come to Indiana and see you? Get the first meeting out of the way sooner, rather than later." Mark suggested.  
  
"That would be… okay, I guess. I've got the main event spot in our show on Saturday. Is that too soon?" Aiden queried, not wanting to let herself get excited if he wasn't going to be able to make it.  
  
"Saturday sounds great. Let me see what I can do. Are Dean and Tom sticking around for that?" Mark enquired.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. They got to watch me rehearse a little this morning… although Luther and I were pretty much just mucking around." Aiden laughed.  
  
"Luther? They let you wrestle guys in that gym?" Mark asked incredulously.  
  
"Mark, I've been wrestling guys since I was eleven. Do you have a problem with it?" Aiden asked seriously.  
  
"No, no problem. I was just wondering what the set up was." Mark laughed, trying not to make Aiden angry before they'd even had a chance to meet.  
  
"Well, the set up is we wrestle who we want, pretty much. Jack tried to get me to take it easy, but… hmm, maybe you should see the tape that Tom got hold of… which reminds me, must find out where that came from." Aiden mumbled, trailing off when she noticed that Dean, Tom and Jack were all watching her.  
  
"Mark, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going to give Dean his phone back in the hopes that he'll stop staring at me." Aiden smiled.  
  
"Alright. I'll see what I can do about Saturday. I'll get Dean to let you know." Mark told her.  
  
"Thanks Mark. Bye." Aiden said before handing the phone to Dean. Dean took it and quickly made his way out of the office - yet again - to talk to Mark.  
  
"So, Mark, what do you think?" Dean asked.  
  
"I think Sara and Cody are going to love her. I'll see you guys at the show on Saturday. Only tell her that if she asks. I'll try bring Sara and Cody too." Mark told him.  
  
"Great. Thanks for even thinking about doing this. I can tell you right now that it isn't going to be easy for any of you." Dean figured.  
  
"What isn't easy is trying not to build up the kid's hopes. I don't want her thinking it's a sure thing until it is, you know what I'm saying?" Mark queried.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Jack will keep her feet on the ground… unless she's in the ring, then her feet probably won't touch the mat at all." Dean joked.  
  
"Is she really that good?" Mark asked.  
  
"Mark, in all honesty, she's better than I thought she'd be. The tape took my breath away, but I figured it to be staged. I got to see her mucking around in the ring before and I can tell you, if we can get her in, OVW is going to have one hell of a shake up." Dean replied.  
  
"Well, if she's got the discipline to get into a ring then I'm sure her and I will get along just fine." Mark said. Dean could tell that Mark was smiling.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later. I heard Aiden say before that she wanted to know where the tape came from. I'd kind of like to know the answer to that one too, so maybe we can figure it out." Dean laughed.  
  
"Alright man. See you in Indiana on Saturday if I don't hear from you before then." Mark agreed.  
  
"Will do. Bye." Dean farewelled before ending the call.

* * *

**A/N2:** Just a quick end note to apologise for the lack of updating... sorry! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks

**_Phoenix_**


	9. Freaking Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. **This story is purely fictional.**  
  
**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed the previous chapters. On to the story...  
  
**_Phoenix_**

* * *

Dean walked back into Jack's office and saw that the three other occupants were watching the tape. Aiden looked up at Dean with a strange expression on her face.  
  
"I'm trying to work out where this came from. Jack doesn't tape us but there's clearly footage from some training sessions, as well as most of the shows I've been part of. Do you have any ideas?" She asked him seriously.  
  
"None at all. Tom's got the envelope and note that came with it. Take a look and see if you recognise ahything." Dean suggested.  
  
Tom took the envelope and note out of his briefcase and handed them to Aiden. She studied the note, reading it three times before turning her attention to the packaging.  
  
"Weird! It's addressed to Dean Simons. That means it had to be sent by someone that knows your last name isn't Malenko. Doesn't tell me much. The handwriting… hang on a second." Aiden mused before running out of the office.  
  
She ran into the changing room and grabbed her wallet out of her bag. As she walked back to the office, Aiden opened the wallet and gently pulled out a folded piece of paper. She was unfolding it as she re-entered the office.  
  
"Oh god. It matches." Aiden pointed out as she put the piece of paper in her hand next to the note that had come with the tape. Dean, Tom and Jack crowded around to see what she was talking about.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Dean asked, indicating the piece of paper that Aiden had brought in with her.  
  
"It was pinned to my clothes when Father Michael found me on the steps of his church." Aiden replied, handing it to Dean so he could have a closer look.  
  
The note contained two words - Aiden Louise. Dean picked up the note that had come with the tape and scanned it until he found the part where the person had written Aiden's name. There was no doubt in his mind that both notes had been written by the same person.  
  
"What does this mean?" Tom queried, glancing at Jack and Dean for an answer.  
  
"It means that the person that dumped me at the church is out there watching me and that the sick freak is taping me." Aiden replied, tugging at a free strand of her hair.  
  
"There has to be another explanation." Jack figured.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Aiden questioned.  
  
"Like… I'm not sure right now." Jack admitted. No sense lying to her.  
  
Aiden looked through the window of the office at the street outside. There were a few people walking past but nothing out of the ordinary that she could see. Certainly no one holding a video camera.  
  
"Is it wrong for me to be freaking out right now?" Aiden asked, feeling a little scared.  
  
"I don't think any of us would say it is. Let's try think about this logically though." Dean said, brushing a hand through his short hair.  
  
"Logically? Go ahead, Iceman." Aiden told him, using an old nickname Dean had been given in his many years as a wrestler.  
  
"Well, there's no doubt that the writing matches so, that tells us that the tape was sent by the same person that wrote this note…" Dean said, trying to sort through the facts they had.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. What's logical about that?" Aiden yelled.  
  
"Aiden, calm down." Jack warned.  
  
"Calm down? He states the obvious and you tell me to calm down? This is not happening!" Aiden replied, grasping her hair in her hands and pulling.  
  
"Stop it." Jack ordered, trying to get her to free her hair. She only did that when she was scared.  
  
"The postmark on the envelope is from Indiana, which means the person was local when they sent the tape." Dean decided. Tom and Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, Aiden blurted out the thought most prominent in her mind since figuring out the handwriting was the same on both notes.  
  
"Why would someone do this? First dump me at the church then tape me while I'm wrestling and send the tape to Dean. I don't understand it." She wondered.  
  
"I don't know, Baby." Jack shrugged.  
  
"Do you think the person that wrote the notes is, maybe, biologically related to me?" Aiden queried, looking into Jack's eyes.  
  
"Honestly, I can't say I haven't wondered that myself." Jack replied with a weak smile.  
  
"If they are… why haven't they tried contacting me? They've obviously been close enough." Aiden wanted to know. Jack tried not to show the confusion he was feeling.  
  
"I can't answer that. I wish I could." He replied sadly. Aiden got out of her seat and left the room, needing to be alone for a while. Ten minutes later, Dean sat down next to her in the middle of the ring.  
  
"You holding up okay?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Not really. Today has fast become a bad day." Aiden replied, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
"I can understand why you'd say that. It must seem pretty scary." Dean figured.  
  
"A little. I've often wondered why I have to be so different. At the gym, I'm the only one that lives in a children's home. At the home, I'm the only one that dislikes being fostered. I don't know why but, I thought this time could be different - if you guys could make it happen. Then, when it seems like it might happen, something else pops up to mess with it. Nothing ever happens the way I want." Aiden confided.  
  
"Nothing except wrestling. You're a natural. It's a shame you're as young as you are otherwise the contract would have been for the WWE itself and you would have been able to sign it." Dean mused.  
  
"Don't remind me. The time I've spent in the ring over the years is the only time I've ever felt real. Outside the ring, I'm just a number, just another lost soul, just another kid that no one cares about." Aiden replied, feeling somewhat angry.  
  
"You may not believe this but, I think you've got plenty of people that care about you." Dean smiled, pointing towards Jack's office.  
  
"I know Jack cares. I'll never be able to show him how much I appreciate everything he's done for me. When I first started coming to his gym, I was in all sorts of trouble. He sat me down one day and asked me why I was there. I told him I wanted to learn karate and he told me I was a liar and that if I really wanted to learn then I'd pay attention. Then he said that he wasn't going to make me leave, no matter how many times he had to break up a fight that I started. He told me he was in for the long haul and that he wasn't going to back off. He's been the best thing about my life since that day." Aiden told Dean seriously.  
  
"And what about Jaime and Luther? You three seem pretty close." Dean prompted.  
  
"I guess we are. If I could make a family of my choosing, I'd probably pick Jack for my father, Jaime for my sister and Luther for the protective older brother. He's pretty much the only guy that doesn't have a problem with wrestling me at the moment. And Jaime, well, she's the one that keeps me sane. She has a remarkable knack for looking on the bright side. She told me that if miracles exist, I'll get the OVW contract somehow." Aiden smiled.  
  
"Well, that's true isn't it?" Dean reasoned.  
  
"Dean, miracles don't exist. Only pain and misery." Aiden told him, reusing her reply from earlier.  
  
"Not true. When I first saw the tape, the clip of you jumping off the cage and onto Luther amazed me. I'll remember meeting you for the rest of my life. You are a miracle." Dean replied, looking squarely in Aiden's eyes so she would believe him. Aiden hung her head and wiped the forming tears away.  
  
"I don't think anyone, other than Jack, has ever said anything that nice to me. I just… I hate knowing that someone's been watching me and that they know more about me than I do. They know where I come from, who I am. I've been searching for that information for as long as I can remember." Aiden sighed.  
  
"Then I'm sure you'll find it. Maybe sooner, maybe later. For now, all you need to know is that you're Aiden Taylor from Thorne's Gym in West Lafayette, Indiana." Dean smiled. Aiden looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"I guess that's got to be better than nothing." She agreed. Dean put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick hug before they were interrupted by Jack.  
  
"Time to go." Jack called.  
  
Dean and Aiden got out of the ring and walked over to the door where Tom and Jack were waiting. Jack offered to take Dean and Tom back to their hotel after dropping Aiden off. They both agreed to it and before long the four people were in Jack's van, heading for the Bethany Home for Orpahned Children.

* * *

**A/N2:** Hey, look, another update already and it's a long one, too! Hopefully this will keep you all happy for a bit. I'll try to update again soon but, knowing me, I'll probably forget. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thank you!

**_Phoenix_**


	10. Into Isolation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.  
  
**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. Um... I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful.

This chapter is dedicated to **Tempestia** because she's got some really cool stories going and I fidure it's only fair that I update for her. Hope you like it.

**_Phoenix _**

* * *

Aiden looked up at the building and shuddered. She hated this place, and yet here she was wanting to be inside so she could feel safe. She'd be safer in there than she was at the gym. No video cameras could spy on her in there. She opened the door of the car and slid out, slamming the door behind her. Aiden didn't look back as she climbed the steps and entered the building through one of the glass double doors.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Dean questioned.  
  
"No, Dean, I don't. I'll call later to see if she's causing trouble." Jack answered before pulling the car away from the curb and steering a course to the gym.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Tom queried.  
  
"Do you think you could go back in time and change the crappy things that have happened in her life?" Jack mused sarcastically.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. I would if I could though." Tom agreed.  
  
"I wouldn't." Dean stated, looking out the window.  
  
"What? Why not?" Tom asked.  
  
"Changing anything that happened to her in the past would make her a different person. If you changed the fact that she was left on the steps of the church then she may never have made it to the gym. If she'd never made it to the gym, we never would have gotten that tape, Tom. And if we'd never gotten that tape then we never would have seen the future of wrestling." Dean figured.  
  
"Good point." Jack nodded.  
  
"I still think we've made things worse for her though." Tom pointed out. Jack laughed.  
  
"You're kidding. She has hope now. She wants that contract, so I can guarantee that she'll do whatever it takes to get it. Her getting angry at what's going on is just her way of working through it all. That part of her hasn't changed in the eight years I've known her. Want to motivate her, get her angry, it's as simple as that." He confided.  
  
"I'll have to point that out to the trainers at OVW." Tom laughed.  
  
"I'm sure they'll figure it out for themselves when she beats any one of their guys in the ring." Jack grinned.

* * *

Aiden had stormed straight up to her room, ignoring anyone that tried to talk to her. She slammed her door and turned to walk towards her bed, stopping when she almost walked into her roommate.  
  
"What happened now? You lose another stupid match?" Casey asked when she saw the look on Aiden's face. Aiden and Casey were the oldest girls at the Home. Casey was 14.  
  
"No. You wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone." Aiden stated simply before walking past and throwing herself down on her bed.  
  
"Remember that family that came to see me last weekend? They want me. Isn't that cool?" Casey gushed.  
  
"What part of 'leave me alone' did you not understand?" Aiden queried.  
  
"Just because you're never getting out of here…" Casey taunted. Aiden jumped up off her bed and wrapped a hand around Casey's throat.  
  
"I dare you to say that again." Aiden warned, squeezing slightly.  
  
It took her a moment to register the fear that was evident in Casey's eyes. Aiden squeezed one more time and then released Casey, pushing her back towards her own bed. Casey moved to the door, never breaking eye contact with Aiden. As soon as she got to the door, she pulled it open and ran out.  
  
"Damn it, there goes good behaviour." Aiden mumbled as she sat herself down on her bed to await the wrath of one of the staff.  
  
Sure enough, moments later, Kevin Williams entered the room with Casey in tow. Kevin motioned for Casey to sit on her bed before he addressed Aiden.  
  
"What's going on? You storm in here without so much as a hello to anyone and start straight in on Casey? I thought you were over this, Aiden, I really did." Kevin said, clearly disappointed.  
  
"She started it. I told her to leave me alone but she decided to press my buttons. I've had a bad afternoon, so I'd really like some time to myself if it's not too much to ask." Aiden explained.  
  
"You'll have all the time you need. Isolation for a week." Kevin ordered, pointing out the door.  
  
"Can't do that. I'm main event in the show on Saturday. Can't you just get Casey to room with Brianna and Chloe for the night?" Aiden queried.  
  
"Aiden, you don't make the rules. Iso, now. Jack will just have to replace you." Kevin figured.  
  
"Fine. You can be the one to tell him that." Aiden said between clenched teeth. Just then, the intercom blared a message for Kevin.  
  
"Kevin, Jack Thorne on line one."  
  
Aiden groaned. She knew Jack wouldn't be happy about this. She followed Kevin to the room they used for isolation. It used to be Aiden's second home.  
  
The room was bare apart from a bed and a chest of drawers containing plain sweatshirts and pants. Aiden knew she'd be wearing those to school for the next week. The staff at the Home's way of embarrassing people for bad behaviour. Kevin closed the door behind Aiden and wandered off to answer the phone call.

* * *

"Jack, Kevin here. What can I do for you?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I was just calling to check on Aiden. How's she been since she got back?" Jack queried.  
  
"Well, I just dropped her off in Iso. Does that tell you anything?" Kevin laughed.  
  
"Damn it. For how long?" Jack asked, well aware of the way the Home worked.  
  
"A week. She practically strangled Casey and she hadn't even been back ten minutes." Kevin explained.  
  
"Oh hell. She won't be out for Saturday, will she." Jack figured.  
  
"Unfortunately not. Sorry to stuff things up for you, Jack, but I'm really getting sick of this." Kevin stated.  
  
"This is the first time it's happened in a while. Taking Saturday away from her is just going to make her madder, and you won't want to deal with that. Would it be alright if I sent someone over to sort her out for you? Someone I know she'll listen to." Jack suggested.  
  
"Jack… this is the last time. Whoever it is had better work, or I have a feeling Aiden will be spending the rest of her time at Bethany - all two years of it - in Iso." Kevin agreed.  
  
"Alright. I'll send him now. His name is Dean Simons. She met him earlier today." Jack explained.  
  
"This is the absolute last time, Jack. I'm serious." Kevin warned.  
  
"Understood. Bye Kevin." Jack said as he hung up the phone and turned to Dean.  
  
"Looks like our girl's got herself thrown into Isolation. Want to try your hand at Toddler Taming?" He joked.  
  
"Toddler Taming is easy. It's anything after that that you've got to worry about." Dean retorted. Jack laughed in agreement and handed Dean the keys to his SUV.

* * *

****

**A/N2:** Well, there we have it. Not much going on at the moment but I'm sort of just setting the scene and showing Aiden's background. Leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing. Also, if you want to see someone appear or want to see something happen in upcoming chapters, suggestions are welcome. Thanks.

**_Phoenix_**


	11. Double Standards?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.  
  
**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. Um... I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed the previous chapters. On to the story...

**_Phoenix_**

* * *

Dean headed out to the car and wondered what he should say to Aiden. He knew she was scared, but that didn't give her the right to hurt people. He figured that would be a good place to start. Before long he'd pulled up outside the home. He wandered in through the double doors and stood at the front desk, waiting for someone to notice his presence.  
  
"Hi, you must be Mr Simons. I'm Kevin Williams, one of the directors here at Bethany." Kevin introduced as he approached Dean.  
  
"Just call me Dean. Can I talk to Aiden now, or is there something else you'd prefer I do first?" Dean queried.  
  
"You're a braver man than most. She's through here." Kevin joked, leading Dean to the Isolation room. Dean looked in through the window and saw Aiden leaning against the far wall, her head bowed.  
  
"Thanks. I'll let you know if I make any progress." Dean nodded as he entered the room. Aiden looked up and was shocked to see Dean standing in front of her.  
  
"I know you wanted to get out of the show on Saturday, but this is a little extreme don't you think?" Dean smiled.  
  
"I'd take main event in a thousand shows if it meant I never had to come back in here." Aiden replied quietly, lowering her head again.  
  
"So, what's the deal then? You're here not even ten minutes and you get yourself locked up." Dean queried.  
  
"Wow, someone actually wants to hear my side for once. Is Jack angry?" Aiden asked, brushing aside Dean's question.  
  
"Not angry, no. A little disappointed and worried, but not angry. Me on the other hand…" Dean shrugged as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Aiden didn't look up.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen. Casey just… she pushed me too far when all I wanted was for her to leave me alone for five minutes so I could think. I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear." Aiden told Dean, sobbing a little at the end.  
  
"Everybody has someone that knows how to push their buttons. Mine's Chris Benoit. He's my best friend in the world, but I've honestly wanted to kill him at times. The point is, instead of lashing out I found other ways to vent. I'd go for a run. If after one lap I still wanted to hurt him, I'd do another, then another, until finally I'd be too tired to care anymore. You've got to think before you react Aiden because wrestling is violent enough without punches being thrown outside the ring." Dean advised.  
  
"I know. Like I said before, I didn't mean for it to happen. Maybe it's safer for everyone here if I just move into this room permanently. If they need to punish anyone else they can make them room with Casey… although, as she pointed out, she's getting out of here and I'm not. Hooray for me." Aiden stated sarcastically.  
  
"Aiden, I won't get you out of here if this is what Mark has to look forward to. He's got an eight year old daughter to think about. What would happen if that kid started pushing your buttons?" Dean pointed out.  
  
"Look, we both know that what I did was wrong. I could swear it'll never happen again, but that doesn't mean anything here. You'll walk out in about five minutes and I'll still be in Isolation for a week. Apologising makes no difference." Aiden told him.  
  
"Maybe Kevin will leave you in here for a while. But maybe if you try apologising he'll let you out for the show on Saturday. Just a thought. It's all up to you." Dean reasoned.  
  
"Kevin didn't even want to hear my side of the story. He never does. I'm the bad egg around here and that's all there is to it. No matter how hard I try, one little slip and suddenly I'm evil and must be punished. Casey pushes Brianna down the stairs and she just gets told not to do it again. Brianna needs seven stitches and, for some reason, Casey doesn't get put into Iso. How fair is that?" Aiden fumed, getting up and pacing the room.  
  
"It isn't. Look, I'll have a word to Kevin and see what we come up with. Given the opportunity, would you apologise to Casey? I know she started it and deserved everything she got - in your mind - but you're the one in here and this is a possible way out. Like I said, it's all up to you." Dean told her, leaning back so he was resting against the wall.  
  
Aiden continued to pace the room, clearly thinking over Dean's offer. Normally, apologising didn't mean anything to anyone. But with Dean there Kevin would have to accept it. It could work.  
  
"Alright. I'll apologise." Aiden told Dean after she stopped pacing.  
  
"Good choice. Be right back." Dean nodded before getting off the bed and leaving the room.  
  
"Kevin, a word please?" Dean questioned as he walked back to the front desk.  
  
"Sure. Did you get through to her?" Kevin queried as he and Dean walked over to a row of chairs in the lobby and sat down.  
  
"I think I may have. She says she's willing to apologise. She agrees that she shouldn't have done it and she knows she deserves some sort of punishment, but maybe it should fit the crime a little better." Dean suggested seriously.  
  
"This isn't the first time she's been violent with Casey. I think the current punishment fits quite well." Kevin pointed out.  
  
"So, tell me, what sort of punishment would someone get for pushing someone else down a flight of stairs?" Dean enquired.  
  
"Probably two weeks in Iso… why?" Kevin wondered.  
  
"Aiden told me that Casey pushed someone down the stairs and the only punishment she got was a verbal reprimand. I think you've let Aiden's past cloud your judgement on this issue and I believe that to be unfair." Dean replied honestly.  
  
"Mr Simons, it's not easy keeping order around here. Sure, sometimes someone's past actions do get counted against them when they act up again. The incident with Casey pushing a person down the stairs was the first problem we'd ever had with her, so yes we did only give her a verbal warning. If she'd continued acting up then she would have gone into Iso." Kevin explained.  
  
"So, you mean to tell me that you let certain people get away with hurting others to the point where they need stitches, but you punish others for simply getting angry? I'm beginning to understand why Aiden is the way she is." Dean retorted.  
  
"I refuse to justify anything to you. You aren't an expert on raising orphans and abandoned children, are you? Most of these kids are so troubled that them getting angry often ends with someone being hospitalised. Feel free to criticise when you've walked a mile around these halls in my shoes." Kevin replied angrily.  
  
"Maybe you should try walking a mile in Aiden's shoes. She's trying to behave herself but it seems she constantly has a mark against her name. Now, if you'll excuse me, Aiden and I have some training to do at the gym." Dean said before standing up and striding back to the Iso room.  
  
"Aiden, let's go. You're coming back to the gym. If Kevin's lucky, we'll return you later." Dean told her before leading her out of the Bethany Home for Orphaned Children.  
  
Once they were in the car, Aiden turned to Dean.  
  
"I think I was right earlier when I said you were insane. Do you have any idea how angry Kevin's going to be with me?" She questioned.  
  
"This was my way of stopping myself from hitting him. He's definitely got a few double standards going in there, hasn't he?" Dean chuckled.  
  
"Tell me about it. All the staff play favourites. If Casey had tried telling Jenna what I'd done, Jen would have laughed in her face and told her to leave me alone. Unfortunately, Jen no longer works at Bethany. She quit because she couldn't stand Kevin's prejudiced opinions. Sucks for me." Aiden shrugged.  
  
"Well, let's hope Jack doesn't kill me for breaking you out of there." Dean said, shaking his head at the thought.  
  
"We'll live. Just tell him you'll bust me out on Saturday for the show and he'll be happy." Aiden smiled.  
  
"If nothing changes, consider it a deal." Dean agreed as he pulled into the parking lot of the gym. Aiden followed him inside and braced herself for a lecture from Jack.

* * *

**A/N2:** There we have another chapter. I'm trying to update regularly, I swear. Leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing. Much appreciated.

**_Phoenix_**


	12. The Iceman's Cloverleaf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional. 

**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. Um... I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed the previous chapters. On to the story...

**_Phoenix_**

* * *

"How'd it go?" Jack asked as Dean walked into the office and dropped the car keys on the desk. 

"Not well. Got anything for Aiden to do?" Dean queried, pulling Aiden into the room. She'd been hiding outside the office, hoping not to be noticed.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Jack wanted to know.

"The Bethany Home has some serious issues. If I hadn't gotten Aiden out of there, I probably would have punched Kevin." Dean explained.

"Dear lord. Aiden, go work out for a bit." Jack ordered, knowing there was no point arguing about what had happened.

"Yes Jack." Aiden agreed, quickly leaving the office. Jack shook his head and looked at Dean.

"Tom's gone back to the hotel. He had a call from Mark and it seems he and his wife are flying in in the small hours of the morning. Tom's going to pick them up and take them back to the hotel so he's getting some sleep now." Jack told him.

"Wow. Mark must seriously be interested in meeting Aiden. He told me he was going to meet her at the show on Saturday." Dean smiled.

"Let's just hope things go well. If it doesn't, I have a feeling Aiden's going to go off the rails completely." Jack frowned.

"Well, Mark's not one to back down from a challenge. I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we." Dean figured. Jack nodded and joined Dean at the window to watch Aiden working out on one of the machines.

"Do you think she'd get into the ring with me?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence.

"I think she'd beat you into the ring if you even suggested it to her." Jack laughed.

"Might go do that then. See what she can do." Dean grinned.

"Go ahead. I can guarantee she'll amaze you more than that tape did." Jack promised. Dean nodded and wandered out to stand in front of Aiden.

"Fancy a spin in the ring?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" Aiden questioned, excited at the mere possibility of stepping into the ring with a wrestling superstar.

"Have I been anything but serious since you met me?" Dean challenged.

"Then hell yeah!" Aiden laughed as she ran over to the ring. Dean followed slowly, chuckling at her enthusiasm. Once they were in the ring, Aiden looked slightly worried.

"What are your favourite moves?" Dean asked her, trying to get her thinking.

"Um… Swanton Bomb, Corkscrew Moonsault, Shooting Star Press, Frog Splash, Sharpshooter…" Aiden rattled them off before Dean stopped her.

"You can do the Sharpshooter?" He questioned.

"Yeah. It's not so hard, if you get it right." Aiden shrugged.

"Alright. The moves you've suggested so far are great in one on one matches. What about tag team?" Dean queried.

"Poetry in Motion, 3D… pretty much you name it and, if I can't do it, I'll learn." Aiden told him.

"Well, you have the right attitude. Can you do a Texas Cloverleaf?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Honestly, never tried. It's a variant of the Sharpshooter though… right?" Aiden mused.

"Sort of. Come here and I'll show you." Dean offered. Aiden moved into the position Dean told her to and soon found herself in the Texas Cloverleaf.

"Alright, I think I get it. You can let go now." Aiden called out. Dean laughed.

"You call yourself a wrestler - get yourself out of it." He told her.

Aiden moved slightly, trying to judge how easily she'd be able to get out of it. Noting that Dean had a firm grip, Aiden lay flat to the mat again to think. There had to be a way out - other than going for the ropes. Her legs were obviously not going to be of much use, seeing as how Dean had them twisted around.

"There's got to be a trick to it." Aiden mused, still trying to think.

"Come on kid, it's not that hard. Go for the ropes." Dean told her.

"No! I've never met a hold that I couldn't get out of." Aiden yelled in reply before she decided on a plan of action.

She gathered up her strength and rolled onto her left side. Dean was caught off guard a little and suddenly found himself unbalanced. He released his hold on Aiden in order to stop himself falling.

Aiden pulled her legs free and performed a kip up in order to be standing right behind Dean. He turned, not expecting to see her there, only to be met with her boot to his face. He took the shot and fell back onto the mat, pretending to be out cold. Aiden hesitated and Dean noticed.

"Come on, I'm not going to give you this chance again. I want to see an aerial move." He told her from his spot on the mat. Aiden shrugged.

"Why the hell not." She smiled as she dragged him to the middle of the ring.

Dean watched from his vantage point as she climbed to the top turnbuckle and leapt into the air. A Swanton Bomb left him breathless - not from having the wind knocked out of him, but from the sheer perfection. Aiden rolled over and perched on her knees, looking down at him with a happy grin on her face.

"You like that?" She asked. Dean could only nod as lifted himself to an elbow to look at her.

"Wow!" He finally managed to mutter.

"Tell me about it. I love that move. Someday, I'm going to thank Jeff Hardy for making it look so cool." Aiden told him.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it more if you showed him how much you like it." Dean laughed.

"Probably. But what are the chances, right?" Aiden shrugged, clearly not getting her hopes up.

"You never know. It could happen." Dean smiled.

"In my dreams, sure." Aiden laughed, slowly getting to her feet. She offered Dean a hand up and he took it gratefully.

"What now?" Aiden asked, looking at Dean expectantly.

"Now you plot out your match for Saturday. Put some ideas down on paper and see if you can get them to flow. Next time you see Luther, you'll have something to work from." Dean told her.

"Aw! No more playtime with the Iceman?" Aiden pouted.

"I'm too stunned to continue. Jack was right, you've amazed me more than the tape did. Now sort out your match for Saturday so you can amaze the crowd. You never know who might be watching." Dean smiled, meaning Mark.

"Please, don't remind me. Someone's probably going to have a video camera trained on me for the whole match." Aiden replied sourly.

"Kid, there's probably going to be more than one. Don't let it get into your head. Put everything aside and concentrate on the match." Dean advised.

"Easy for you to say." Aiden mumbled.

"If you make it to the WWE, there'll be so many cameras you won't know where to look. What will you do then?" Dean challenged.

"That's different." Aiden pointed out as she climbed out of the ring.

"Only because you're making it seem different." Dean told her as he followed her out of the ring.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" Aiden queried as she grabbed a bottle of water out of a fridge near Jack's office.

"Nope. Just let it go. People are taping the shows because they're interested. If someone hadn't been taping you, I probably never would have met you. Try not to think about it. Now go find a pen and paper and start planning. I want to see what you have before I head back to the hotel in half an hour. Deal?" Dean questioned. Aiden looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Deal. But just because I put stuff down on paper doesn't mean I'll do it. I might change it on a whim and only tell Luther. You'll have to wait and see it on Saturday like the rest of the audience." Aiden teased.

"Meanie. Get on with it." Dean laughed.

Aiden poked her tongue out at him, but wandered off anyway. Dean was still chuckling to himself as he went into Jack's office.

* * *

**A/N2: **Well now, aren't I slack with updating? I'm not going to bother promising to update again soon... you'll know I'm lying anyway. I'm currently writing another fic that I'm not going to post until I'm finished so my time is a little taken up with that. Have no fear, though, Indiana is still going strong... no end in sight yet. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. It has to be one of my favourites so far. Who wouldn't love to get into the ring with Dean Malenko? Just me, then? Thought so... lol. 

**_Phoenix_**


	13. Cloverleaf part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional. 

**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter: **Tempestia, TriRedEye and Latisha C**. And to **coors1977** - thanks for the pointers. Aiden messing around in the ring with Dean wasn't a tryout match, though, just a bit of fun. I hope to show how Aiden's reacting to all this more in later chapters... hopefully it'll work. On to the story...

**_Phoenix_**

* * *

"That kid is going to be huge!" Dean told Jack seriously. 

"I'll agree with that." Jack nodded.

"How'd she learn to do Swanton's?" Dean queried.

"By watching Jeff Hardy and then going against the warning and trying it at home. The Bethany Home used to have trampolines, but they got taken down after one of the staff caught Aiden trying out moves. She'd managed to hurt herself a few times by then." Jack replied. Dean shook his head.

"Her practise has paid off. The only other person I've seen do one of those quite that well is Jeff, himself." Dean confided.

"Is that so? I'm sure she'd love to hear that. There are pictures of Jeff all over her locker in the other room. I'd say that he's definitely her wrestling idol." Jack laughed.

"She couldn't have picked a better idol. My god man, she got out of my finishing move. It's only just sinking in." Dean said, still amazed.

"The Texas Cloverleaf? How the hell did she do that? I've had guys asking me how to break that hold for years! I've always told them to go for the ropes." Jack queried.

"She rolled onto her left side. Unbalanced me. I know guys that have wrestled against me for years that have never worked that out." Dean replied, rubbing a hand over his head, trying to figure out how she managed it.

"You didn't give her any clues?" Jack wondered.

"None at all. Just showed her the move and told her to get out of it." Dean answered.

"That amazes even me. I know for a fact that she's never met that move before. I bet if you got her back in the ring now, she'd be able to perform the move rather than just get out of it." Jack challenged.

"Let's just see about that, shall we?" Dean grinned. Jack nodded and the two men walked into the gym and saw Aiden sitting in the middle of the ring with a pen and pad of paper.

"Aiden, I want you to try the Cloverleaf." Dean told her as he climbed into the ring.

"You're kidding… right?" Aiden queried, looking from Dean to Jack.

"Not at all. Jack and I have a bet going." Dean smiled.

"Not another one! Jack! Why couldn't you be happy with my first cage match? You had to go and one up yourself?" Aiden groaned.

"I think you can do it. You managed in the cage match, you'll manage the Cloverleaf. Prove me right." Jack shrugged. Aiden glared at Jack for a moment before passing him her pad and paper.

"Let's do it." She decided as she stood up and stretched a little.

Dean got himself into position and Aiden slowly moved his legs into the Texas Cloverleaf. She had to readjust herself a few times, but finally she had it locked in. Jack applauded.

"Amazing! What did I tell you, Dean." Jack grinned.

"Okay, you win. You can let go now, kid." Dean called from his spot on the mat.

"You call yourself a wrestler, get out of it." Aiden teased. Dean did what he'd expected Aiden to do earlier and dragged himself to the ropes slowly.

"Clean break, Aiden." Jack called. Aiden released Dean and moved aside to let him get up.

"Brilliant. You have just proved to me that you deserve the OVW contract more than anyone I've seen in a while." Dean told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, like that's still going to happen." Aiden commented wryly.

"Don't talk like that. I'm more determined to make it happen now than I was earlier. Now, let's see what you've got down for your match against Luther." Dean instructed. Aiden took the pad from Jack and handed it to Dean.

"Hmm… I like it so far. Maybe you could figure in the Cloverleaf?" Dean queried after skimming the notes.

"Really? You'd let me do that?" Aiden asked in disbelief.

"Hell yeah. As long as you're the one getting out of it." Dean replied.

"Damn, here I was thinking I was special enough to actually do the move myself." Aiden retorted.

"No question that you are, but I'd like to figure out how you came to the conclusion to roll out of it." Dean told her honestly.

"I just tried to think of all the possible ways out. Clearly, my legs were useless unless I rolled over and used them to push you away from me - if you didn't fall while I was rolling." Aiden shrugged.

"You have a true wrestler's intellect. Rare to find these days. Anyway, I'd better get myself to the hotel. This afternoon has been great and I'll see you both on Saturday." Dean smiled, walking towards the door.

"Hey, Iceman!" Aiden called out. Dean stopped and looked back. Aiden smiled.

"Thanks for everything. You have no idea how unreal this whole afternoon has been for me. I promise you that Saturday will be a show worth the wait." Aiden pledged.

"I'll hold you to that." Dean smiled as he left.

* * *

**A/N2: **Yay, look, another update!! This was really a continuation of last chapter. Hopefully things are going to speed up a little in the plot department in the following chapters. My special thanks to Tempestia and coors1977. I really do appreciate the feedback. I hope to update again soon. Thanks all. 

**_Phoenix_**


	14. Someday?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional. 

**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. Um... I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed the previous chapters. On to the story...

**_Phoenix _**

* * *

"Well, Baby, looks like it's time to go. Get your stuff and I'll try come up with some sort of explanation for Kevin." Jack laughed. 

"Do I have to go back there?" Aiden whined.

"Someday I'm going to be able to say no to that. Unfortunately, that day isn't today. Get your gear." Jack told her honestly.

Aiden heaved a huge sigh but did as she was told. As she was collecting stuff from her locker, she looked at the pictures of Jeff Hardy that she'd taped onto the inside of the door. There were various pictures, most of which showed him flying through the air.

"Someday, I'm going to take you on Jeff Hardy." She said aloud before sighing again.

"Someday… yeah, right. That's just a nice way to let a person down without hurting their feelings." She figured as she slammed her locker and grabbed her bag. She turned back, reopened the locker and tore the pictures down.

"No point fooling yourself. They're all just being nice because you're an abandoned kid. They don't mean it. Saturday will come and go and you won't see Dean, Tom or Mark. Give it up." She told herself.

Taking a deep breath, she plastered her mask of a fake smile back on her face and walked out to meet up with Jack, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell.

"Let's go." Jack smiled as he held the door open for her. Aiden walked out of the gym and waited for Jack to lock up. They walked over and got into the car in silence. It wasn't until they were on their way to the home that Aiden spoke.

"I'll go in alone. No point to you getting into an argument with Kevin. I promise to behave, and hopefully I'll see you on Saturday. Give Luther the bit of paper with the stuff I worked out on it and we'll figure the rest out on the day." Aiden told Jack.

"I'll come in with you - just to make sure Kevin understands how important it is for you to be at the Gym on Saturday." Jack smiled.

"Oh, I bet he knows. All the more reason for him to keep me locked in Iso. I should be used to this by now, shouldn't I?" Aiden half laughed.

"Well, if you aren't yet, I don't think you should start getting used to it. Who knows what might happen after Saturday." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, sure. I guess we'll see." Aiden mused, biting on her lower lip.

"Something on your mind?" Jack asked after glancing at her for a moment.

"The usual plus that tape and everything that's happened because of it." Aiden answered with a slight shrug.

"I know it's been a strange turn of events, but I think the results of that tape could be just what your life needs." Jack told her.

"So you think I should thank the person that sent it to Dean… if we ever find them?" Aiden queried.

"It'd be up to you. I'm still trying to piece things together in my own mind to see if I can figure it all out." Jack laughed as he pulled into the car park at the Bethany Home. As they got out of the car, Kevin came out to meet them.

"Jack, you're lucky I didn't call the police." Kevin warned.

"And you're lucky you didn't feel the effects of a Texas Cloverleaf, from what I hear." Jack retorted, looking over at Aiden who was clearly trying not to laugh.

"What?" Kevin wondered aloud.

"No, that's Stone Cold's phrase. Nothing to do with the Cloverleaf." Aiden laughed. Kevin shook his head before pointing to Aiden.

"Inside, you, and straight to Iso." He ordered. Aiden waved at Jack briefly before doing as she'd been told. Kevin turned on Jack once she was on her way.

"I can't believe you got that Dean person to take her. He had no right." Kevin snarled. Jack's smile faded as he mulled over what Kevin had just said.

"One - I had nothing to do with Dean's decision earlier, although I do support him fully in what he did. Two - who are you to talk about 'right'? Aiden is being unfairly punished and you know it. Three - if you plan to keep the punishment going, I'll see to it personally that Aiden is taken from your care again tomorrow after school as well as Saturday. She's billed to be main event in the show and I'll be damned if I'll let you take that away from her." Jack stated fiercely before he turned and got back into his car.

Kevin stared after him for a moment before walking inside to check on Aiden. He found her sitting on the bed in the isolation room.

"Go straight to the Gym after school tomorrow. I expect you back here after training. You'll be in Iso before and after the show on Saturday and until such time as you no longer have a roommate. Sleep well." He told her before stalking off down the hall.

Aiden watched him go and silently thanked Jack for helping her out yet again. She got changed into a pair of boxers and a tank top, turned out the light and climbed into bed.

"Ah, just as cosy as I thought it would be." She said to herself before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N2: **Hopefully this chapter showed a little more of Aiden's inner workings. I know it's not very long bt if I kept going I would end up running out of chapters to post. Anyways... thanks again for all the reviews and let me know how I'm doing. 

**_Phoenix_**


	15. It couldn't possibly get worse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional. 

**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. Um... I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to Latisha C for the review of the last chapter. I'm a little sad that I only got one review but I guess one is better than none.On to the story...

**_Phoenix _**

* * *

Unfortunately, her sleep wasn't as restful as it should have been. Images flashed through her mind. Memories long suppressed trying to resurface. The nightmare of her past left Aiden awake and panting. She sat up in bed and wiped the sweat off her face. 

"Why does this keep happening? Why can't I have reruns of wrestling matches playing in my head instead of everything else?" Aiden mumbled.

She looked around the bare room before getting out of bed and wandering out the door. She'd paced these halls many times when she couldn't sleep over the years.

Aiden climbed a set of stairs and found the spot she'd come to love on nights like this. A window seat with plenty of cushions on it. She curled her legs under her as she sat down, pulling a pillow into her lap. Looking out the window she could make out the twinkle of a few stars in the sky above.

"Never been one to wish on stars, but I'm desperate." She whispered, silently wishing for a happier life. Moments later, a torch flicked on next to her.

"Aiden, what are you doing up here?" Trenton, the oldest of the male orphans at 15, asked her.

"I had another bad dream. What's your excuse?" Aiden retorted.

"Same. I keep seeing the car wreck. I can always hear mom screaming." Trenton replied sadly. Aiden moved so that there was room on the seat for him. He sat down and she put an arm around him.

"Things will get better, Trent." She told him quietly.

"They couldn't possibly get worse." Trent nodded in agreement.

"How often have we said that to each other?" Aiden wondered.

"We've said it at least once a week for as long as I can remember." Trent smiled.

"Well, I think things got worse for me." Aiden told him.

"I heard about Casey. I can't believe she got you into trouble again." Trent whispered angrily, trying to control his voice so they wouldn't be found.

"Oh, I'm not even worried about that. She'll be gone soon anyway." Aiden replied.

"So… what are you worried about? How have things gotten worse?" Trent queried.

"I got offered an OVW contract this afternoon by two guys that had seen a tape of me wrestling. No one knows where the tape came from, but the handwriting on the note that was with it matched the writing on the note of mine, you know the one." Aiden informed him.

"No way! You got offered a wrestling contract? That's awesome, Aid. The bit about the notes is kind of scary though, isn't it?" Trent questioned.

"Exactly my point. Oh, and I can't sign the contract because I'm only sixteen and I legally need a parent or guardian to sign with me." Aiden continued filling Trent in on the days events.

"Oh… right… have you talked to Kevin about it? Maybe he'd sign. I mean, he is sort of our guardian, isn't he?" Trent figured.

"No, he's only one of the directors here. He doesn't have the legal right to sign any contracts. Not even fostering/adoption type contracts. Lawyers are needed for that sort of thing. Anyway, the two guys that turned up with the contract and the tape? They think they may have found a family that would take me. If so, I could get the contract signed that way." Aiden explained.

"What? You're getting out of here? You can't!" Trent yelled, forgetting that they weren't supposed to be up.

"Trent, shush! It's not set in stone or anything yet. It's just a possibility that the guys came up with. And why shouldn't I leave?" Aiden questioned.

"What will I do without you here? You're the only person that understands my nightmares, Aid. You're the only one that tells me things will get better!" Trent answered, trying to control his voice but not quite succeeding.

"Trent, calm down! Look, I can't refuse the chance to get out of here, you know that. I wouldn't ask you to refuse a foster position. If I do leave, I'll try to call every night just to talk to you so I can tell you that things are going to get better. I won't forget about you." Aiden vowed.

"That's what they all say. I think someone's coming. I'm going back to bed." Trent responded before switching his torch off and leaving Aiden in the dark again.

Aiden sighed and pulled herself off the seat. Briefly, she wondered if she should follow Trent and try to get him to be happy for her. Shaking the thought from her head, she decided it would be futile - and dangerous. She knew she had to go back down to the isolation room, and quickly. If she got caught in the hall it would definitely mean no show on Saturday.

She paced her way down the stairs, purposefully stepping over the second to last one - it squeaked when anyone stood on it. That had been her downfall many times before. She slowly made her way back up the hall, keeping her back to the wall as she went.

Aiden made it to the door of the isolation room and stepped in quickly. She ran to the bed and slid into it, letting out a sigh of relief when she'd settled. Moments later, the light overhead was switched on. Aiden squeezed her eyes closed and tried not to move.

"Kevin, she's still here. You must have been hearing things." A female voice called out before the light was switched off again.

Aiden listened to the retreating footsteps and breathed another sigh of relief. That had been too close. Once her heart rate had slowed, Aiden drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N2: **Hmm... another filler chapter. There are going to be a few of these before things take off properly. Any suggestions/comments are greatly welcomed. Let me know how I'm doing. Thanks heaps. 

**_Phoenix_**


	16. Time for School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional. 

**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. Um... I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to Latisha C for the review of the last chapter and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. Can I blame it on Christmas and New Year getting in the way? On to the story...

**_Phoenix_**

* * *

The next morning, Aiden woke later than she usually did and scrambled out of bed. She quickly went through her morning routine of ten sit ups and ten push ups before grabbing some of the plain clothes from the drawers and heading off to a bathroom. She showered and dressed in a rush and then ran down to the dining hall. 

As usual, there were already people sitting at the tables eating and talking. The noise was unbelievable - unless you were used to it, as most of the people at the Home were. Aiden grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice before wandering over to the table she always sat at. Looking around, she noticed one face missing.

"Hey, where's Trent?" She asked the group of people already seated.

"Kevin's office. He got caught out of bed last night." One of the boys, Samuel, told her.

"Damn it! Any idea what's happening to him?" Aiden queried. Her friends were always the ones in the know.

"Not yet. Is it true that you're getting out of here?" Allison asked her quietly.

"Keep it quiet! It's not definite yet." Aiden replied, amazed that they'd already heard.

"Don't worry, it's only us that know. Trent told me when he came back in last night. You're lucky you didn't get caught too." Samuel stated, shaking his head.

"Trust me, it was close. How did Trent get caught?" Aiden questioned.

"Kevin heard him yelling and stood outside our room waiting for him to come back. I guess Kevin figured you were involved too, so he got Nina to go check on you." Samuel informed her.

"Right. Makes sense. Remind me to hit Trent later for not keeping his voice down." Aiden smiled.

"Hey, you're already in Iso, why not!" Allison laughed. Aiden laughed along with Allison, not quite believing that she was only 11. Some people grew up way too fast - especially in crappy places like the Bethany Home.

* * *

After breakfast, Aiden ran up to her room to grab her school bag. Thankfully, Casey was nowhere in sight. Aiden ran back down the stairs and out the front door, arriving on the street just in time to catch the bus to her high school. She got on and made her way to the back, sliding into the second to last seat. 

A few stops later, Aiden smiled when she saw Luther get on. He was repeating a few classes at the high school, and it seemed to Aiden that he was the only reason she never got hassled when she was on the bus or at school. He was stocky enough to scare any of the bullies away.

"Morning, Aid. What's with the plain gear? You get dropped into Iso again?" Luther greeted as he slid into the seat next to her.

"Yup. I messed up again. But that doesn't matter. I plotted out a few things for the match tomorrow." Aiden told him quickly.

"Really? Why?" Luther queried before he took his black hoody off and handed it to Aiden. Aiden accepted the jumper and put it on before answering.

"Dean made me. He also taught me how to do the Texas Cloverleaf and said we could use it in the show - as long as I'm the one that has to get out of it." Aiden grinned.

"The Cloverleaf, huh? Go for the ropes." Luther told her after deciding there was no other way out of it.

"Not so, my dear friend. I'll show you in training later." Aiden replied with a sly wink.

"You mean, Dean told you another way out of it?" Luther questioned as the bus pulled to a stop in front of West Lafayette Junior/Senior High School.

"No, he told me to work it out, which I did. It can be done and you'll find out how after school." Aiden informed him as the pair left the bus and walked up the stairs to enter the school.

"Alright, well, I'd better head off. I have to see a few people before my first class. Behave! I don't want to have to wrestle Thomas tomorrow." Luther warned.

"I'll be good. Thanks for the hoody." Aiden called after Luther as he waved and walked off down the hall.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Aiden steeled herself and headed for her homeroom. Normally she'd go to her locker first, but she decided to do that afterwards instead. Hanging out with Luther was often the best part of Aiden's day. 

Not that she was a bad student, but her attention span left a lot to be desired. At least, that's what her last few report cards had said. School hardly interested her at the best of times and now that she had other things on her mind, she knew today wasn't going to go well. She hoped she could bluff her way through it without getting herself into more trouble.

Aiden found her way to her seat in homeroom and crossed her arms over the desk. She leaned forward, resting her head on her arms and groaned when she realised that Stacey Peterson was watching her. Stacey was one of the popular crowd and, for some reason, she always had it in for Aiden. Today was clearly no different.

"Nice pants, freak. Who'd you steal the hoody off?" Stacey teased. Her little group of female friends giggled in delight. Aiden tried to bite her tongue, knowing if she fought back it would just get worse.

"I bet I can guess. One of your orphaned buddies gave it to you to cover up your own hideous clothing." Stacey continued taunting. She was dressed like a teen model, as always. Before Aiden could answer, someone else stepped in.

"Why don't you lay off? Not everyone can afford to be dressed by hookers like you can." A guy said as he sat down in the seat next to Aiden.

* * *

**A/N2:** Ah, another annoying cliffhanger - especially since I know who the guy is and you don't. Not that he's important, really. He had a bigger part but I rewrote it and cut most of it out. Anyways, you'll meet him more next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. 

**_Phoenix_**


	17. Josh Hunter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional. 

**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to Latisha C, coors1977 and AngelRose82 for the reviews of the last chapter. (AngelRose82... your review reminded me that I hadn't updated in a bit so special thanks!) On to the story...

**_Phoenix_**

* * *

Aiden glanced over, but didn't recognise the guy. He had short, spiky, electric blue hair and was wearing a purple suit with apale blue button down shirt underneath. Stacey and her friends wandered away, lamenting the loss of their plaything. Aiden was about to offer her thanks when the guy spoke again. 

"Ignore them. I've been in an orphanage pretty much my whole life until a few weeks ago. I figure you're being taught a lesson of some kind?" He smiled.

"I didn't think it was that obvious. I'm not sure which place I hate worse right now." Aiden replied, shaking her head.

"I'm sure you're used to both. My name's Josh Hunter." Josh told her, offering her another warm smile.

"Aiden Taylor. This your first day?" Aiden queried, knowing she hadn't seen him the day before.

"Yeah. My foster parents tried to get me to wait til next week, but I figured I may as well get it over with." Josh shrugged. Aiden nodded and began phasing out.

"So… what's your story?" Josh queried. Aiden looked over at him again and decided there was no harm in talking to him some more. He had saved her from Stacey, after all.

"I got dumped on the steps of a church, then palmed off to Child Services when I was six months old. Child Services put me in The Bethany Home for Orphaned Children and I've pretty much been in and out ever since." Aiden told him.

"Wow! Six months old? I was two when my mother died. No one knows who my father is. I've been in foster homes all around the country. One family wanted to take me to England with them, but for some reason it wasn't allowed." Josh told her, his smile fading momentarily.

"So… how do you cope with it all? I mean, lately I've been doubting pretty much everything about myself. You seem a lot more… together, if you get what I'm saying." Aiden wondered. Josh laughed.

"That's funny. If you'd asked me this a few months ago… well, you wouldn't have asked. A few months ago, I was pretty messed up. Then I met the people that are fostering me now and they told me to wise up or I'd never get out of the orphanage. That somehow made it through my thick skull." Josh smiled, banging his clenched hand on his head.

"You're telling me that all it takes is someone that cares? That's a load of crap!" Aiden smirked.

"Is it?" Josh shot back.

Aiden stopped smirking and thought about it. Jack had made a large difference in her life, sure, but she was still falling apart inside. She doubted anyone would be able to change that. Then again, the possibility of having a home with the Callaways had cheered her up briefly before she'd talked herself out of the excitement.

"I honestly don't know. I've only ever had one person try to get through to me and it hasn't stopped me doubting myself." Aiden pointed out.

"Who knows, things could change." Josh smiled as the teacher bustled into the room.

"Mr Hunter, up here please." Mrs Porter called out to Josh.

Josh got up and walked to the front of the room. Mrs Porter made the introduction and neither Aiden nor Josh missed Stacey whispering loudly to her friends about the type of person he was. Josh looked over and smiled sweetly at Stacey before speaking to her.

"Look, just because I said I didn't want to sleep with you, it doesn't make me a bad person. In fact, it shows I have standards. Sorry Mrs Porter." Josh told the teacher with a smooth smile as he made his way to his seat.

Stacey was speechless! Aiden was amazed that Mrs Porter hadn't made him leave the room, although she figured there could still be a detention slip waiting for him at the end of homeroom.

"I'd be happy if we could all keep our personal lives out of this classroom, thank you." Mrs Porter warned, glaring at Stacey. Stacey was still speechless, but her friends were giggling right along with the rest of the class.

"Priceless." Aiden grinned as Josh slid back into his seat.

"I try." Josh replied, making a bowing gesture.

Aiden laughed and watched as Stacey turned a shade of red that rivalled Josh's jacket. Mrs Porter went through roll call and the morning notices before dismissing them all so they could go to their first class. As Aiden wandered out of the room, Josh grabbed the sleeve of the hoody she was wearing.

"Don't mean to be a pain, but could you tell me where this class is?" Josh queried as he handed her his schedule.

"Cool, you've got Lab with me. And Drama… and… everything. How did you manage that?" Aiden laughed as she handed the schedule back and pushed her way to her locker.

"I have no idea. You know what I forgot to do this morning though?" Josh suddenly remembered.

"What's that?" Aiden queried hesitantly.

"I forgot to get a locker. Guess that means I'll be carrying all this stuff around all day." Josh shrugged and readjusted his bag.

"You gave me a good laugh this morning. You can share my locker." Aiden smiled. It felt good to have someone other than Luther to hang out with.

"Really? Cool. Thanks, Aiden." Josh smiled as he put a few of his books into her locker. Aiden shook off his smile and laughed.

"Who taught you to be such a charmer? And what's with your hair and clothes?" Aiden questioned as she glanced over his blue hair and brightly coloured clothes.

"Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't want to stand out after wearing stuff like that for so many years?" Josh shot back, motioning to Aiden's plain pants.

"Point taken. I guess I could just think of you as a Jeff Hardy wannabe." Aiden shrugged.

"Man, that guy can fly! Being compared to him is an honour." Josh replied with a small bow.

"You're a wrestling fan?" Aiden queried, not daring to believe her luck.

"Heck yeah! Hey, I heard that there's an Indy show at a local gym tomorrow. Would you know anything about it?" Josh asked seriously.

"What did you hear about it?" Aiden wondered.

"I heard that the main event is a sixteen year old girl that wrestles under the name 'Baby'. Could be interesting for me, don't you think?" Josh joked, smiling slyly and winking.

"Not a chance. You have no hope in hell with her." Aiden laughed.

"You know her?" Josh questioned incredulously.

"Know her… you could say that." Aiden nodded slowly.

"Dude! You have got to introduce me! I'll be your friend for life!" Josh vowed, chasing Aiden as she made her way down the hall.

"Alright… but keep it quiet. Hi, I'm Baby." Aiden smiled, stopping to offer him her hand to shake.

"What? No way! Are you serious?" Josh asked in disbelief.

"In the wise words of Dean Malenko - have I been anything but serious since you met me?" Aiden smiled, moving off towards the Science Lab.

"When did Dean Malenko say that?" Josh asked, once again chasing after her.

"Yesterday before I got into the ring with him and learnt how to do the Texas Cloverleaf." Aiden replied honestly.

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to be a compulsive liar - would you? Wait, don't answer that. It'll just be another lie." Josh figured, losing some of his excitement.

"I have no reason to lie. If you don't believe me, sit with me at lunch and you can meet the guy I'm wrestling against in the show tomorrow." Aiden shrugged nonchalantly as she walked into the classroom. Josh shook his head before following and sitting at the bench next to her.

"You guys don't have set Lab partners, do you?" He queried, glancing around the room at the other students.

"Yeah, we do. But you can sit there… no one else does." Aiden informed him.

"Does that mean you don't have a Lab partner?" Josh asked.

"No, I don't. I'm not exactly well liked around here - in case you hadn't noticed this morning." Aiden replied with a weak smile.

"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" Josh grinned.

"No, _we_ won't. I like the way I am and I'm not changing to conform to anyone else's standards." Aiden shrugged.

"Right. And you have no self doubt at all. You're completely happy and content with your life." Josh mocked.

"Shut up." Aiden responded, knowing he'd caught her out. Josh laughed.

"Sorry. Changing the way you are doesn't necessarily have to have anything to do with conforming to anyone's standards… I mean, look at me. I got sick of the way people were acting towards me, so I dyed my hair blue to try get their attention. The clothes sort of had to follow." Josh smiled.

"Yeah, but clearly you're an attention seeking fool." Aiden told him, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Isn't that what a wrestler is?" Josh pointed out.

"Shut up." Aiden replied as the teacher walked in. Josh looked over at her and smiled a cheesy grin as Mr Pitman got the class underway.

* * *

**A/N2:** And that's the introduction of another minor player, Josh Hunter. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Send me a review and let me know. Thanks much, 

**_Phoenix_**


	18. Lunch with Luther and Josh

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional. 

**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to Latisha C for the review of the last chapter. I really do appreciate that you've reviewed on most of the chapters in this story so far and I hope I can keep you, and others, entertained. Onwards...

**_Phoenix_**

* * *

The morning passed quickly, Aiden realising that she enjoyed having Josh around. He had her in fits of laughter in just about every class. As Aiden led Josh into the cafeteria for lunch, Luther snuck up behind her. 

"Hey, little freak." He said loudly in her ear, causing Aiden to jump.

"Damn it, Luther, I really wish you wouldn't do that!" Aiden scolded as she regained her composure.

"Sorry, Baby, but it's always too tempting. How's your day been so far?" Luther asked as they got themselves some food, Josh following them.

"Really good, actually. Luth, this is Josh. He started here today and he's in all my classes. Josh, this is the guy I'll be wrestling tomorrow, Luther." Aiden introduced.

"Good to meet you. Anyone that can put up with Aiden is okay in my books." Luther joked as he shook Josh's hand.

"What is it? Pick on Aiden day or something?" Aiden groaned as they sat down at their usual table.

"So, you mean to tell me that Aiden really is the chick that's going to be wrestling tomorrow night?" Josh asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she is. You coming to the show?" Luther enquired.

"I think I have to now. I still don't believe that she's going to be main event in an Indy show." Josh shrugged.

"Believe it! She's a legend in the making." Luther told him, teasing Aiden slightly.

"I'll have to see it to believe it. So, Aiden… that remark about Dean Malenko… was that the truth too?" Josh queried.

"For the last time, yes! I met him yesterday. So did Luther." Aiden told him in exasperation.

"Oh, it's true, it's true!" Luther responded, doing an excellent imitation of Kurt Angle. Josh and Aiden laughed.

"So… he really taught you the Cloverleaf?" Josh continued the questioning.

"I was truthful about the fact that I'm a wrestler and the fact that I met Dean Malenko and you don't believe he taught me the Cloverleaf? Think about it." Aiden answered in frustration.

"From what she told me this morning, she found a way out of the Cloverleaf without Dean telling her." Luther put in.

"Easy - go for the ropes." Josh shrugged.

"Not our Aiden. She always goes with the more difficult option of trying to work out the move in her head. So far it's worked for her." Luther smiled at Aiden. Josh seemed impressed… finally.

"You got out of the Texas Cloverleaf without going for the ropes, and without help from Dean or interference from anyone else? How?" Josh enquired.

"Dude, that would be telling. Dean said we could use it in the show tomorrow, so we'll be working our asses off in training tonight to get it right." Aiden remarked.

"Could I come watch?" Josh queried. Aiden looked over at Luther, wondering whether it would be alright.

"I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind." Luther figured.

"Cool! Do you think he'd let me get in the ring too? I've been involved in a few backyard feds in my time." Josh informed them.

"Don't know about that. Aiden had to work pretty hard to get Jack to let her in the ring. In the end she snuck in with my older brother when Jack wasn't around." Luther laughed.

"Hey, I beat him, didn't I?" Aiden pointed out.

"I never said you didn't. Poor Levi was so upset after training that night. Said he'd been beaten by a little girl." Luther joked. Aiden blushed slightly at the amount of attention that had been focused on her.

"Quit it!" She whispered to Luther.

"Aw, what's the matter? Still don't believe you have talent? For heaven's sake, Aid, Dean Malenko was impressed by you! What more do you want?" Luther asked, feigning disbelief.

"Luther! Shut the hell up! Can we talk about something else now, please?" Aiden pleaded.

"Alright… ah… what's your favourite wrestling move to use?" Josh asked, knowing that wasn't what Aiden had had in mind when she'd asked for a new topic of conversation.

"Mine would have to be… a Spine Buster." Luther answered. Josh turned and looked at Aiden.

"Um… Swanton Bomb. Or Corkscrew Moonsault. Anything aerial, I guess." Aiden shrugged.

"Mat stuff too hard for you?" Josh teased.

"You shut your mouth boy! Wait until you've seen her in action… but I'm not allowed to talk about that so… what's your favourite move to use?" Luther asked Josh.

"I'm a nut in the ring. I do all the crazy stuff no one else thinks they should try. Swanton Bomb's are fun, although I mess up a lot. My absolute favourite move to use would be the Crippler Crossface. Or the Sharpshooter." Josh decided.

"So the aerial stuff's too hard for you, is it?" Aiden teased Josh.

"Shut up! What's with your wrestling name? Couldn't you come up with something better than 'Baby'?" Josh enquired.

"I'm the youngest wrestler at Thorne's Gym, so I play on it with my ring name. Just wait until you see my ring outfit." Aiden smiled.

"Let me guess, diapers and an oversized romper suit?" Josh joked.

"No way! I'm not that insane! You'll have to wait and see." Aiden laughed at the annoyed face Josh made.

"Well, it's been lovely having lunch with the little people but I'm out of here." Luther smiled as he stood up.

"Alright, man. See you at the Gym later." Aiden told him.

"Yeah, and bring the nut with you. If Jack complains, you can have fun throwing him out." Luther laughed.

"Hey, there's a point." Aiden agreed, smiling devilishly as Luther left, chuckling to himself.

The rest of the day passed as quickly as the morning had. Josh and Aiden found that they were a winning combination to annoy their Drama teacher, Ms O'Malley. Josh constantly cracked jokes and even had Aiden working as his sidekick in an impromptu stand up routine that Ms O'Malley had demanded he perform. All in all, Aiden had to admit to herself that she'd had a good day at school.

When the final bell rang, Aiden grabbed her bag and headed straight for her locker, knowing Josh was only a few paces behind her. When she reached her locker, she opened it straight in his face.

"Ow! Thanks!" Josh mumbled, jokingly running into the locker door then rubbing his nose.

"You're most welcome. I've got to go back to Bethany to get my wrestling gear. Where do you live? I'll come past your house on the way to the gym." Aiden offered.

"I know where the gym is. My foster mother, Amanda, showed me it this morning before she dropped me off here. She was the one that told me about the show. I'll meet you there, if that's okay?" Josh queried.

"Fine by me. I'd better get to the bus now. See you in a bit." Aiden smiled as she tore off down the hallway, pushing her way through people.

A few of the people swore at her, or made nasty comments and Josh shook his head, realising that he'd probably managed to make friends with a female version of the person he had been five months ago. He knew she needed someone to stop her from making the mistakes he'd made back then, so he promised himself that he'd keep an eye on her as he went out to meet up with Amanda.

* * *

**A/N2:** Just so you know, I haven't given up on this one yet. Unfortunately, my muses have been attacking me and giving me tons of ideas for about 5 other stories. I hope to update this again soon. This is another silly filler chapter. I could have added a little more to it, but I decided to leave it as it is. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks heaps, 

**_Phoenix_**


	19. At The Gym

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional. 

**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to Latisha C, coors1977 and AngelRose82 for the reviews of the last chapter. (AngelRose82... your review reminded me that I hadn't updated in a bit so special thanks!) On to the story...

**_Phoenix _**

* * *

After rushing in and grabbing her wrestling gear from the Home, Aiden jogged to the gym as she usually did. It was one way to start her warm up. When she got to the door of the gym, she looked around to see if Josh had made it yet. Noticing that the street was empty for as far as the eye could see, she went inside. Josh was already there and he and Luther had Jaime in fits of laughter so hard, Jaime was rolling on the floor. 

"Hey… what's so funny?" Aiden questioned as she walked over.

"Josh just told Jaime that he thought he might have had a shot with 'Baby'… until he found out it was you." Luther told her. Aiden groaned, but Josh shrugged and smiled that cheesy grin at her.

"Oh… my… god! I can't believe you asked Aiden to introduce you to Baby. That is so funny!" Jaime laughed, trying her best to calm down.

"Alright kiddies, I'm not running a playground! Jaime, you and Leyla need to get some ring time. Go now. Aiden, you and Luther need to pad out your match a little. Brad and Andre, you can do some weight training until the girls are finished in the ring. The rest of you should know what you're doing, so go do it!" Jack ordered. Josh looked a little stunned at the harshness in Jack's voice, but Aiden poked him in the ribs to get his attention and explained.

"He's always like this the day before a show. The rest of the time he's pretty mellow." She smiled. Jack walked over.

"Who's this?" He asked quickly, pointing to Josh.

"Jack, this is Josh Hunter. Josh, Jack Thorne. Josh is a wrestling fan and didn't believe that I'm 'Baby'." Aiden smiled.

"Believe it, kid. So, you're a fan, huh?" Jack wondered.

"Yes sir." Josh replied. Jack looked him over briefly, taking in the blue hair and flashy clothes.

"This a gimmick of some sort?" He asked.

"Uh, not exactly. I'm like this all the time, sir." Josh smiled shyly.

"Right. I'm guessing you're a Jeff Hardy fan. You've got an accent, too. Where you from?" Jack questioned.

"Originally, Boise, Idaho. I've been moved around a lot, though." Josh shrugged.

"Army brat?" Jack enquired.

"Briefly. Orphan/foster kid." Josh explained.

"Oh, really? That's interesting. Aiden, Luther, what are you still doing standing here? I thought I told you to work on your match? Take Josh with you and get his input." Jack told them.

"Yes Jack." Aiden smiled, stepping between Luther and Josh and taking them by an arm each.

"No mucking around!" Jack warned.

"No Jack." Aiden shot back as she pulled Luther and Josh away.

"So… um… do you think he likes me?" Josh queried when they'd found themselves a quiet spot.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Luther replied in a sinister voice. Josh looked a little shocked.

"Luth, quit it. Of course Jack likes you. He likes anyone that says they're a wrestling fan." Aiden told him as she pulled a notebook out of her bag.

"So, Josh, any ideas about what moves we should use?" Luther queried, noticing that Aiden was getting organised.

"The Texas Cloverleaf, for sure." Josh smiled.

"That reminds me, I'd better teach you how to do it, huh, Luther?" Aiden figured.

"It might help." Luther agreed. Aiden instructed him on the move and before long she was satisfied that they'd be able to do it in the ring.

"How about you show me that you really know the way out?" Josh queried.

"How about you come to the show tomorrow and see it with everyone else." Aiden smirked. Luther laughed.

"Play nice, kiddies. Let's look over that list you made for Dean. There should be some good stuff on it." He told Aiden. Aiden pulled the piece of paper out and flattened it so they could see it.

"Yeah, I like this. It flows really well. We could fit the Cloverleaf in about… there." Luther pointed out. Aiden nodded and made a few notes on the bit of paper.

"So… you excited yet?" Luther asked Aiden.

"If by excited you mean freaked out to the max, then, yes." Aiden responded with a nervous smile.

"What is there to freak out about? Other than the fact that Mark Callaway is going to be watching your every move." Luther joked.

"I'm more worried about random people with video cameras taping me and then sending the tapes to Dean." Aiden replied, clearly still on edge over it.

"Wait a second… did you say Mark Callaway was going to be watching the show?" Josh asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah, why?" Luther queried.

"Do you often get big name wrestlers in here watching your shows?" Josh wondered.

"No, never. He's only coming along because he's going to be taking Aiden off our hands. I mean, he's fostering her." Luther explained when Aiden shot him an evil look.

"Wow, how lucky are you? Getting fostered by someone that can help you out in the wrestling department… that's pure luck." Josh stated.

"Excuse me? I don't need Mark to 'help me out in the wrestling department'. As far as I'm aware, he's going to be helping me out in the family department." Aiden shot back.

"Ah… right. Anyway, I should probably get out of here and let you guys practise properly. Might see you tomorrow night." Josh replied, hoping he hadn't upset Aiden. Luther watched as Josh left the Gym.

"What are the odds that all guys on this planet are mentally unstable?" Aiden queried.

"Fair question. Don't look now, but Jack doesn't look happy. We'd better get back to work." Luther whispered as he caught sight of Jack exiting his office.

"Alright. Let's do a run through of what we've got so far. We can work out more as we go." Aiden figured as she passed the list to Luther.

He took note of the first few moves and then dropped the list to the floor so they could start practising the basic moves on the mats since the ring was still in use.

Jack glanced over at them and sighed. He'd heard every word of Aiden's conversation with Josh and had to admit that he was proud of the way she'd handled it. There had been a time in her life where Josh's comment would have resulted in a full on fist fight on Aiden's part.

* * *

**A/N2: **Me and updating don't seem to work very well. It doesn't help that I've been attacked by muses and started several other stories that I may decided to put up on at some stage. I think I'll try finish Aiden's story first... I'm thinking there'll be at least one sequal. Who knows. Anyways, hope you'll review now and let me know what you think of this chapter. All input is greatly welcomed. Thanks heaps, 

**_Phoenix_**


	20. Meeting the Callaways

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional. 

**A/N:** If there's anything/anyone you want to see in later chapters, let me know. I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review - even if you hate it. Constructive critcism is always helpful. Thanks to Latisha C, TriRedEye and bkerbunny for the reviews of the last chapter. Also, to coors1977 - you hit the nail on the head with your review. Aiden is progressing and this story is far from over. Now, on to the story we go...

**_Phoenix_**

* * *

About an hour later, Jaime, Leyla, Brad and Andre had all finished working through their matches in the ring. Aiden led Luther over and slid under the bottom rope while he climbed between the top and middle ropes. Jack and Jaime watched as Aiden and Luther went through their match from beginning to end. Jack started clapping as soon as they were finished, and Jaime joined in. 

"You guys are going to blow away the audience tomorrow!" Jaime enthused.

"It's all your doing, Aid. You wrote out the match. I just did what I was told." Luther laughed.

"Yeah, but you did it well." Aiden grinned. Luther ruffled her hair before he headed off to the guys locker room to shower and change. Aiden sat in the middle of the ring and looked at Jaime as Jack walked off to his office.

"J, do you really think I'm good enough for main event?" Aiden questioned her best friend. Jaime climbed into the ring and sat down in front of Aiden.

"I think you've been good enough for main event for years, Aid. I'm just glad Jack has held off on it until now. I don't think the audience will want to see the rest of us at all after tomorrow. I bet they'd rather have an entire show of just you." Jaime smiled.

"It's a little hard to wrestle alone." Aiden pointed out.

"You know what I meant, Aiden. You've got star power, girl. When you get in to OVW, I bet no one will think you're as good as you are. You'll amaze them all, and probably teach them a thing or two about loving the sport." Jaime encouraged.

"Don't you mean, 'if' I get in to OVW?" Aiden challenged.

"No, I mean 'when.' If you have to wait until you're 18, then it'll be when you're 18. You have so much to offer this sport, Aiden. Don't be in a big rush to achieve it all at once." Jaime advised.

"Thanks. I guess it's just hard knowing that I could have the contract now if I wasn't an orphan. I hate it." Aiden admitted.

"Yeah, I know, Baby. It'll happen when it's supposed to. Just keep believing in miracles." Jaime smiled.

"I've never believed in miracles. You know that." Aiden retorted.

"Then maybe you should start." Jaime stated before rolling out of the ring and heading off to get showered and changed.

Aiden stayed in the ring and thought about what Jaime had said. Maybe she was right - if Aiden changed the way she looked at it all, maybe everything would be different, better even. Aiden sighed as she stood up and climbed out of the ring between the middle and top ropes.

She was about to go into the locker room when she happened to glance back towards Jack's office. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. Mark Callaway and a woman and little girl were talking to Jack. Jack caught her eye and smiled before calling her over.

"Aiden, come say hello to the Callaways." He called.

Aiden brushed a hand through her hair, tugging on the ends as she walked over to join the group. Mark stuck his hand out quickly and Aiden took it politely.

"Hey, Aiden, I'm Mark. This is Sara, and that's Cody." Mark introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Aiden said quietly.

"We saw the tail end of your practise. You look great in the ring." Sara smiled.

"Uh, thanks. Is it alright for me to go change now?" Aiden asked, turning her attention to Jack.

"Sure. Be quick though. The Callaways want to take you out to dinner. I've already called Kevin and told him you'll be late tonight." Jack explained.

"Oh, right. Great." Aiden smiled weakly before walking off to the locker room.

"She's not usually that quiet. Must be a little stunned to see you here so soon." Jack told Mark and Sara. Cody was busy looking around the room, holding onto Mark's hand tightly.

"It's to be expected. Think she'll be alright with us at dinner?" Mark queried.

"She should be." Jack nodded.

In the locker room, Aiden was freaking out. Jaime had just gotten out of the shower and could only watch as Aiden threw her bag around the room and screamed.

"Aid, stop it! What's wrong?" Jaime pleaded to know.

"What's wrong? Mark, Sara and Cody Callaway are out in the other room." Aiden told her, pausing as she was about to throw her bag again. Jaime pulled the bag out of her hands and threw it into Aiden's open locker.

"Is that all? Gee, any one would have thought Jeff Hardy was quitting wrestling for good. Speaking of which, what happened to your pictures? They were all over the floor when I came in this afternoon." Jaime queried.

"I got sick of thinking that I'd ever be as good or as well liked as him. It's not going to happen." Aiden replied honestly.

"Damn, did you not hear anything I said to you in the ring before? Stop doubting yourself and go shower." Jaime ordered, shoving her friend towards the showers.

Aiden stomped off and Jaime waited till the water had started before pulling the Jeff Hardy pictures out of her locker and putting them up on Aiden's locker door again. She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and wrote a few words on it before sticking it inside Aiden's locker door with the pictures surrounding the outside of it. She closed the locker, grabbed her bag and found her street clothes before Aiden came back out of the showers. Aiden opened her locker and looked at the pictures surrounding the poster.

"Fear is only a four letter word." Aiden read the words on the poster aloud before turning to Jaime.

"You're right. I have to look past my fears and focus on what it is that I want. I want that OVW contract and I know I can get it." Aiden nodded.

"That's my girl. Now, get dressed, the Callaways are waiting." Jaime grinned.

Aiden jokingly bit at her nails before getting her clothes out of her bag. Jaime waited until Aiden was ready, then walked with her out to the main room. She admitted to Aiden that she was an Undertaker fan, and Aiden laughed.

"Hunting for an intro?" Aiden queried.

Jaime nodded a little as the Callaways came into view. Aiden smiled and led the way over to the group that were still standing outside Jack's office. By now, Cody was in Mark's arms and she looked really bored.

"Mark, Sara, Cody, this is my best friend, Jaime. Jaime, these are the Callaways." Aiden introduced. Jaime shook hands with Mark and Sara before stuttering out a greeting.

"It's really nice to meet you, but I'd better go. Bye everyone." Jaime smiled nervously before running out of the gym.

"I'm guessing she was a fan of the Deadman?" Sara laughed.

"Yeah. I guess I am too, but I like the highfliers more." Aiden told her. Mark chuckled.

"Jack was just telling us you're a Jeff Hardy fan. I bet you're happy he's joined TNA." He smiled.

"Not really. I'm not allowed to order TNA's weekly Pay-Per-Views, so I don't get to see him wrestle there. I wish he'd gone back to the WWE." Aiden responded.

"Fair enough. Ready to go eat? This little one has been telling me she's hungry since we left the hotel." Mark smiled, looking adoringly at Cody.

"Better not keep her waiting then, she might fade away." Aiden replied with a small smile. She hugged Jack quickly and nodded when he whispered 'be good' in her ear. Then, she followed Mark and Sara out to their rental car.

"Fear is only a four letter word. Nothing to be scared of." Aiden mumbled to herself. Sara turned to her and offered her a warm smile.

"There is definitely nothing to be scared of, sweetie. We just want to get to know you a little bit." Sara told her.

Aiden nodded uncertainly as she climbed into the backseat of the car, next to Cody who Mark had just told to buckle in. Cody did as she was told, then smiled at Aiden sweetly and took her hand. Aiden smiled back, knowing instantly that she was going to get close to the little girl.

* * *

**A/N2:** And there we have it. The Callaways. Anyway,I have a quick question for my loyal reviewers: Should I make this into an extremely long story or should I use Aiden's OVW exploits as a sequal? I have loads of ideas in mind but I'm not quite sure what to do. Any advice on this matter is greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance! 

**_Phoenix_**


	21. Dinnertime chat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vince McMahon, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional. 

**A/N:** Huge thanks to bkerbunny, Latisha C and coors1977. The three of you gave me some wonderful feedback on the last chapter and I really do appreciate it. (A quick note to coors1977 - I like to think I take criticism well, but thanks for trying to soften the blow. I wasn't offended at all, you made a good point.) I can promise everyone that there will be some sort of resolution here before I even think of attempting a sequal. Thanks heaps for the advice and the continued support. On to the story...

**_Phoenix _**

* * *

Mark pulled up outside a Denny's and turned to look back at Aiden and Cody. 

"Any objections to eating here?" He asked. Aiden looked at Cody and they both looked back at Mark, shaking their heads.

"None at all." Aiden smiled. Mark laughed to see the girls getting along so well already. As they all got out of the car, Mark pulled Sara aside.

"Looks like Cody likes her." He told his wife. Sara looked over at the girls who were playing a game of tag while they waited for the adults. Cody was giggling.

"I've noticed. She seems like a nice kid so far. What do you think?" Sara queried.

"I think Marty, Dean and Tom were right. This could work." Mark figured.

Sara nodded in agreement before following Mark and the girls into the restaurant. They were seated by a waitress named Donna who took their order straight away. While they waited for their food, Mark and Sara began asking Aiden questions.

"So, Aiden, ever spent time in Texas?" Mark asked, trying to break the ice.

"No, sir, but I hear it's a nice place." Aiden replied.

"It really is. We live on a ranch and we have a few animals. Do you know how to ride a horse?" Sara wondered.

"No, ma'am, I don't. I'd like to learn though." Aiden answered honestly. Mark chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked him.

"All the sir and ma'am stuff. You don't have to be so formal, Aiden." Mark told her.

"Thank you for saying so, sir, but I believe it doesn't cost anything to be polite." Aiden pointed out. Sara smiled as Mark conceded the point.

Their food was put on the table in front of them and Aiden waited to see what she was supposed to do. She really wanted to just bite into her burger, but wasn't sure if that would seem rude. Cody solved the problem for her.

Cody lifted her own burger of her plate and bit into it. Aiden noted that Mark had done the same while Sara was digging into her meal. Figuring it was rude to stare, Aiden picked up her burger and bit into it. Silence reigned at the table as the group satisfied their hunger. When they were all nearly finished, Mark asked another question.

"How long were you in your last foster home? And, if you don't mind me asking, why did you get sent back to the Children's Home?" He queried.

"I was there for… eight months, I guess. I got sent back because they didn't want a teenager. A week later they got someone that was about Cody's age." Aiden explained.

"It must be hard, getting used to a place and then being sent away." Sara mused.

"When I was in one of my first foster homes I decided I didn't want to get used to it because I'd just end up getting sent back to the Bethany Home. Most people after that sent me back saying I wasn't adjusting to the family very well." Aiden told them.

"Aiden, are you going to be my big sister?" Cody suddenly piped up. Mark and Sara looked shocked, but Aiden laughed.

"Well, that all depends, I guess. We'll have to wait and see." Aiden replied.

"Would you like Aiden to be your big sister, half-pint?" Mark asked Cody.

"Yes please. She's cool and she likes wrestling like you and mom." Cody answered.

"From the mouths of babes, huh?" Sara laughed. Aiden smiled and secretly thanked Cody for being there.

"I think she said it better than either of us could." Mark pointed out. Sara nodded.

"What are you saying, exactly?" Aiden asked, fear and excitement slowly rising and intermingling.

"I think he's saying that it would be an honour for us to have you join our family. No guarantees that it's going to be a permanent thing, but we'll see how it goes. What do you think?" Sara queried.

"I think you guys are amazing! Thank you so much!" Aiden yelled, getting out of her seat to hug both Sara and Mark.

As she moved to sit back down, Cody stood up and wrapped her arms around Aiden's waist. Aiden bent down and hugged Cody tightly. Finally something seemed to be going her way.

Mark and Sara dropped her back at the Bethany Home after dinner and Aiden walked in with a grin on her face. She said good evening to the lady behind the front desk before walking into the Isolation room. Kevin looked in on her ten minutes later and was amazed to see that she was doing her homework. Usually one of the staff had to sit with her to make sure she did it.

"Alright, what's going on?" Kevin asked as he walked into the room. Aiden looked up from her task and smiled.

"Homework." She replied simply.

"I see that. Why are you so happy?" Kevin wondered.

"What, is it illegal to be happy now?" Aiden queried.

"Not at all. It makes a nice change. How long do you think it'll last?" Kevin enquired.

"Not sure. Could be permanent." Aiden smiled to herself, knowing that she was annoying Kevin. Kevin merely nodded before leaving the room.

Aiden returned her concentration to her homework and was soon finished. She packed her books back into her bag and decided to work out. Instead of merely doing ten push ups and ten sit ups, she pushed herself as hard as she could. She had a lot of extra energy to burn.

After her workout, Aiden changed into her sleepwear and headed for bed. For the first time in a while, she actually felt good. Sleep that night came easy.

* * *

**A/N2:** Another chapter down. As I've said before, I don't tend to write in chapters so that's why it all seems a little... disjointed I guess. I know this chapter's pretty short but hopefully it's given a little more of an insight into how things are going to work with the Callaways. Who knows. Anyway, once again I'm going to ask that you leave me a review. I love to know how others think I'm managing. Feel free to criticise - it will help me become a better writer. Thanks muchly, 

**_Phoenix_**


	22. Visitors bring news

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon (and Iwouldn't want to be)so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vinnie Mac, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.

**A/N:** My huge thanks and loads of hugs to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Even if I haven't mentioned you by name, your reviews are appreciated greatly. More so now that I'm trying my hardest to continue this from losing it all off my computer. Anyway, bare with me and hopefully I'll make the rest of the story as enjoyable as it has been up to this point. Onwards...

**_Phoenix_**

* * *

The next morning Aiden was woken by Kevin shaking her by the shoulder. She rolled over and looked up at him, confused at the situation. It was Saturday, wasn't it? That usually meant a late sleep in. 

"What? Is the place on fire or something?" She queried.

"No. You have visitors." Kevin told her quickly. He stood next to the bed and let the news sink in.

"Visitors? Who?" Aiden wondered, more confused than ever. No one other than Jack really ever bothered to visit her here but Kevin had said 'visitors' – meaning more than one.

"Jack, that Dean guy, Marion and a few others." Kevin explained.

Aiden's expression didn't change but she sat up and grabbed her robe off the chair next to the bed. Kevin led the way out of the room and sure enough a group of people was waiting in the entrance hall. Aiden rubbed her eyes and glanced around the group. Jack, Dean, Marion, Mark, Sara, Cody and Tom were staring back at her, all with almost matching grins on their faces.

"What's going on?" Aiden asked, her confusion now almost overpowering.

"Well, Aiden, I have some good news for you. It's come to my attention that there is a family interested in fostering you and you are free to leave Bethany with them." Marion explained. Aiden's confusion disappeared and a smile formed on her lips.

"Are you serious? As of when?" She asked excitedly as she looked at Mark and Sara.

"As of 8 this morning. Papers are all signed and everything." Mark told her with a slight chuckle.

"I... I can't believe it! This is... just wow!" Aiden stammered, racing forward to hug both Mark and Sara. Cody joined in too and Aiden put an arm around the little girl's shoulders.

"Go get ready, Baby. We're taking you out for breakfast to celebrate." Jack smiled. Aiden let go of the Callaways and moved to hug Jack.

"I'll be right back." She laughed before heading for the stairs. On her way there, she spotted Trent running back up the stairs.

"Uh oh." She muttered to herself. She ran up the stairs and didn't stop until she reached the door of his room. She knocked a few times and was startled when the door was pulled open and Trent's tear stained face was looking back at her.

"Hey, T, I've got good news..." Aiden started, only to be cut off.

"Yeah, I heard. It's great, Aid." Trent told her as he wiped at the tears on his cheeks.

"I... I don't want to leave with you being mad at me. We've kept each other sane for so long here... I don't want you to hate me, T." Aiden confided. Trent managed a small smile before pulling Aiden into a hug.

"I don't hate you. I am going to miss you though. I know you're going to make it this time, Aid." He whispered into her ear. Aiden pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Just keep believing that things will get better, T, and maybe they will." She offered.

"Well they couldn't possibly get any worse. You'd better go, they're all waiting on you." He smiled. Aiden nodded and hugged him again before running through the halls to the room she shared with Casey. The younger girl was still in bed and Aiden couldn't help but share her news.

"Guess what, Case. Looks like I get out of here before you. Papers were signed at 8 this morning. Asta la Vista and all that." She grinned as she went about gathering the clothes she wanted to wear for the day: faded blue jeans and a pale blue long sleeved shirt with a fairy on the front in purple.

"Whatever. You'll be back, you always are." Casey muttered, still half asleep.

"Not this time. This time I'm going to make it work." She vowed before leaving the room and heading for the showers. Casey mumbled something inaudible to anyone but herself and rolled over, drifting back to sleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, I'm back... I think. This chapter is rather short but I thought I should put it up here so you all know that I'm still alive and that I am still trying to get this one finished. Anyways, another great big thank you to all my reviewers and I hope I haven't lost anyone. Let me know what you think about this chapter and I'll do my best to get another one up real soon. Much love, 

**_Phoenix_**


	23. Breakfast

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything you recognize. Meaning, I'm not Vince McMahon (and I wouldn't want to be)so I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Seeing as I'm not Vinnie Mac, suing me would be pointless because I don't have any of Vince's money - or any money at all. This story is purely fictional.

_**A/N:**_ Wow. It's been a while, huh? I want to apologize to everyone that's been waiting for updates for this story – I lost faith in myself a little bit after my computer crashed, then I couldn't get the motivation back, then I couldn't remember the twist I had in mind for this to start with. Now, I think things have finally all fallen into place, in part due to the recent help and prompting of Mocha – thanks, chick. I'm planning on finishing this thing, I promise you all! Anyway, enough out of me... enjoy the chapter – another one shouldn't be too far away.

_**Phoenix**_

* * *

After the quickest shower Aiden could possibly have, she dressed and tied her hair back in a ponytail before running back downstairs to meet up with the group of people that were waiting on her. She wasn't surprised to see that Marion had disappeared. She had a feeling the woman wasn't entirely comfortable about the idea of placing her with the Calaways but, right now, that didn't bother her. In fact, if anything, it made her happier. Her relationship with Marion was rather strange that way. As she reached the group, Cody immediately grabbed for her hand before looking up at Mark and Sara.

"Can we go eat now? I'm hungry." She asked impatiently.

"You're always hungry." Sara pointed out. Cody giggled and nodded which caused the adults to laugh. Aiden shook her head and looked down at Cody.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm with you on the hunger thing." She told her seriously.

"Ah, well, in that case… let's get to it." Mark chuckled, motioning for Cody to head for the door.

Cody took the hint and tugged on Aiden's hand to pull her along as well. Everyone else followed the two girls out the doors and onto the steps of the Children's Home. After a brief conversation to work out who was going in which cars, Aiden climbed into the passengers seat of Jack's vehicle. Tom and Dean clambered into the back and Aiden shot a grin over her shoulder at them.

"You guys have no idea how weird and fantastic this is for me." She told them, trying to fight off the butterflies in her stomach.

"I think Mark and his family are thinking the same thing right now." Dean figured.

"I can't believe this might be the last time I look over and see you sitting there." Jack spoke up, glancing over at Aiden seriously.

"Aw, Jack… don't make me cry, please? I'm hoping to make it through breakfast before I break down." Aiden whispered, reaching out to take her mentor's hand.

"Forgive me, then. I'm just… so amazingly proud. I mean, after eight years, I can finally say that I know you're going to make it, kid." Jack told her.

"I hope so, Jack. I don't want to let you down." Aiden told him, the doubt slowly creeping back into her.

"You could never let me down, Aiden. Unless, of course, you stopped wrestling. That would really piss me off after everything you've been through to get to where you are now." Jack explained.

"I won't stop. I'm going to make it to the WWE and when they ask who I was trained by, I'm going to tell them that I was trained by the greatest trainer alive – Jack Thorne of Thorne's Gym." Aiden vowed.

"Well, just don't overlook the show tonight… it'll be the last one you do here. That alone is going to make it something special for everyone." Jack mused.

"I know. Maybe I should've agreed to the cage match idea Luther wanted." Aiden realized.

"I think that would destroy us. After seeing something like that in the main event, the fans wouldn't be happy to go back to regular matches." Jack laughed.

Upon arrival at the agreed upon restaurant, Aiden waited nervously for Mark and his family to join the group she was already with. Dean put a hand on her shoulder and she glanced back to look at him.

"Nervous?" Dean whispered, leaning down to talk to her.

"What gave it away?" Aiden wondered.

"Maybe the fact that I could actually see you shaking. Relax; everything is going to be fine." Dean assured her.

"That's easy for you to say. I keep expecting something to go wrong. I mean, I'm hoping nothing does go wrong but, still, I'm expecting it." Aiden sighed.

"I guess that's a result of years of stuff like this, huh?" Dean figured.

"Yeah. Though, this time is different. Even if it wasn't a wrestling superstar that was willing to foster me, I think I'd still be determined not to wind up back here. Even if there was no contract for OVW, I'd be determined to make it work. Maybe it's because I'm old enough to understand it now or something?" Aiden mused.

"That's a good possibility. Or maybe it's because you finally realize that you're worth something." Dean pointed out. Aiden pondered that thought for a moment before offering Dean a small smile.

"Thanks, Dean. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for all of this. It's… it's…" Aiden stammered, trying to find the right word to finish her sentence.

"Overwhelming?" Dean offered as Cody ran up the steps to the restaurant with Mark and Sara following behind her.

"Actually, I was going to say insane but… overwhelming works too, I suppose." Aiden laughed. Dean chuckled and gave her a one armed hug before they all headed inside to eat.

* * *

Jack sat back a little at the table and watched the group of people interacting around him. He could tell that Aiden was still a little uncertain about her future but there was definitely a new sparkle in her eyes – one that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was hope… or curiosity, he reasoned as she listened intently to Mark telling a story about the last wrestling event he'd been part of for the WWE before he'd come to Indiana.

Despite that sparkle in her eyes, Jack knew she was far from completely changed by the situation. After spending time with her over the last eight years, he knew that she was quite adept at putting on a mask when she felt she needed to. Even he hadn't been able to see through them all the time. Despite how focused she'd become when she was angry, he knew that her other emotions were kept tightly in check beneath the surface. He only hoped that maybe Mark and Sara would be able to help her handle all those emotions should they decide to erupt.

Deciding he needed some air, Jack excused himself and headed for the exit. Mark saw him go and finished the story he was telling before excusing himself and following after him. He could tell that Jack had a lot on his mind and wondered if maybe the other man could give him some kind of insight into Aiden. He remembered how hard it was dealing with Cody when they first brought her home and was hoping to avoid as many problems as possible this time around, with Aiden.

"Jack, mind if I have a word?" Mark queried, stopping just in front of him.

"Not at all. What's on your mind?" Jack wondered.

"Actually, I was wondering more what was on yours. You've been rather quiet this morning." Mark smiled warmly.

"Well, it's no secret that Aiden and I have a pretty strong bond, thanks to our history. I'm just wondering how she's going to do, away from Indiana." Jack replied honestly. Mark nodded, understanding that the whole situation must be pretty hard on Jack, just as much as it was on Aiden.

"I have no doubt that she'll miss you and her friends here like crazy. And, vice versa, of course. I'll leave you our home number so you can call any time you want, to get an update or talk to Aiden. I have no qualms about her calling you or anyone else here in Indiana, either. I don't want her to lose touch with who she is, Jack." Mark offered seriously.

"Thank you. She doesn't have much to her name but, that makes who she is all the more important. I just wish I knew how all this came about." Jack pondered seriously, rubbing a hand over his head.

"What do you mean?" Mark queried, unsure about Jack's last statement.

"The reason Dean and Tom came to Indiana – the tape that was sent to Dean. I've been trying to work out who could possibly have a valid reason for taping her, let alone passing the tapes on to others, and what that reason might be." Jack confided, figuring it was probably a good idea for Mark to be in the loop just as much as Dean and Tom were.

"Tom told me something about this. He said the writing on the note that came with the tape matched writing on the note that was left at the church with Aiden?" Mark clarified.

"Exactly. It's got her, and me, wondering if the person that wrote it – the one that's been taping her – is biologically related to her. I can't help but think that they might be. Then I'm left to wonder why they would've left Aiden at the church in the first place if they were going to keep watch over her and tape her as she grew up. I mean, if there's one tape – the one that Dean got – then there's bound to be more, right? It can't just be some weird coincidence." Jack rambled, still trying to work through the enigma.

"I don't know what to tell you, Jack. I wish I had an insight into it but, I don't. If it turns out that the person that taped her is related to her and they suddenly come out of the woodwork, then it'll be Aiden's choice what she wants to do about it. Sara and I will support her, no matter what." Mark assured the other man.

"Well, that is a slight comfort. Aiden's a good kid, Mark. She's been through some rough situations in her life, she's worked out how to keep a wall up between her and most people, but I think she's really going to be okay with you and Sara. It might take her a while to let down her guard but, once she does, you'll get to see what I see in her." Jack told him with a weak smile. Mark nodded and returned the smile.

"I can already tell she's got a fighting spirit. There's something in her eyes… she knows a lot more about things than she lets on. Wise beyond her years." Mark mused.

"That's an understatement. She is a fighter, in every sense of the word. When I first met her, it didn't take much to set her off. If anyone said something she didn't like, she'd go toe to toe with them. Since then, I've worked on getting her to focus that energy, to use it to her benefit instead of letting it get the better of her. Now, she hears something she doesn't like and challenges the person that said it to back it up instead of instantly jumping to violence. I've yet to see her back down to anyone – other than me. In short, if you want to get her motivated, get her angry. Works every time" Jack chuckled.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind when dealing with her." Mark laughed, enjoying the light moment before the door opened and Aiden stepped out of the restaurant to join them.

"I was wondering where you two got to. Conspiring against me or something?" She mused, lifting herself to sit on the railing.

"Something like that." Mark smiled down at her.

"Should I be worried?" Aiden queried, looking over at Jack cautiously.

"Not at all, Baby. Just a little father figure to father figure chat, nothing more." Jack assured her, reaching out to take one of her hands in his own.

"Do you think you're ready for the show this afternoon?" Mark wondered, successfully changing the subject.

"About as ready as I'll ever be, I guess. Still a little unsure about deserving the main event spot, though." Aiden replied, wrinkling her nose up at the thought.

"It's going to be your last show with us, Aiden. Even if it wasn't you've deserved the main event for a while… I've just been waiting for you to ask for it." Jack told her seriously.

"Yeah? What happened to that idea, then?" Aiden joked, tugging on his hand.

"I thought it was about time I showed a little faith in you." Jack answered, almost wistfully.

"What do you mean 'about time'? You've always shown faith in me, Jack." Aiden pointed out.

"Well, maybe he thought it was about time you showed a little faith in yourself?" Mark figured. Jack nodded slightly in agreement and Aiden ducked her head, thinking it over.

"Somehow I don't think a dumb girl from an orphanage is going to change the world whether she wrestles main event or not." She shrugged, her old demons rearing their ugly heads.

"You can cut that out right now, Missy. For a start, you're not dumb – I heard every word you just said, clear as day. Secondly, one person can change the world, if they have the passion for it. More importantly, you being part of a show – whether as main event or pre show match – could change someone's life. Imagine a little girl like Cody, sitting in the crowd, watching you. That little girl's could go home and think that maybe, just maybe, they could become a wrestler like you someday. Imagine that kid going on to win a Women's Title or something. All because of you, wrestling in a show. It doesn't matter where you come from… just where you're going." Mark told Aiden seriously.

"Very profound, Deadman." Aiden smirked after letting his words sink in.

"I'm full of stuff like that. You'll get to hear it all." Mark laughed, happy that she seemed to take his words on board.

"Jack... save me!" Aiden giggled, trying to hide in her mentor's arms.

"Nope, that's his job now. I've done my bit." Jack told her, stepping away. Aiden almost fell off the railing but Mark was quick enough to catch her. He steadied her for a moment as Jack burst out laughing.

"See, his job."

"Fine, fine. Traitor." Aiden joked, poking her tongue out at Jack.

"Put that thing away or I'll confiscate it." Mark warned.

"Not fair! You poke your tongue out on national TV all the time. Double standards suck." Aiden shot back, pouting.

"Well, when you make it to TV, feel free to poke your tongue out all you want. Until then, keep it under wraps." Mark teased.

"_If_I make it to TV..." Aiden started, only to be cut off by Jack.

"He didn't say if, he said when. Has it still not sunk in that you're going to be able to join OVW now?"

"I'm not signing the contract." Aiden shrugged, looking at her shoes as she spoke. Her admission rendered Jack speechless.

"And why not?" Mark wondered, knowing she had to have a reason.

"Because, you've only just agreed to foster me. Yes, that makes you my legal guardian so technically we could sign it together right now but... who knows what the future holds? You and Sara might decide to move countries and I wouldn't be allowed to go with you. You might decide that I'm not fitting in with your family or that I'm too much trouble. I could end up back in Bethany in a week, a month, or even a year. Where would that put me in regards to OVW?" Aiden explained seriously.

"So, you'd rather wait until adoption papers are signed?" Mark queried.

"Maybe." Aiden shrugged.

"Kid, you're stuck with us. We're not planning on moving any time soon – the ranch in Texas is home. No matter how uncomfortable it is at first, or how hard you try not to love us back, we're not going to give up on you. You could burn our house to the ground – yes, I know about that – and we still wouldn't send you away. It's not in us to give up on anything. Adoption papers _will_be signed, it's just a matter of time. I don't think you should let the lack of those papers stop you from signing the OVW contract. Someone out there thinks you have potential – and they're not the only one. Jack, Dean, Tom, Marty, Vince – they've all seen something in you. Sara and I see it too. So, after tonight's main event match, you will be signing your OVW contract in front of your fans." Mark decided. His tone of finality caught both Aiden and Jack by surprise.

"You don't ask for much, do ya?" Aiden mused, thinking over what Mark had said.

"No more than you have the ability to give. So, are you in? Or would you rather see how difficult you can make things for everyone, including yourself?" Mark queried.

Aiden looked over to Jack for help, unsure what she should say in response to everything Mark had said. Part of her was jumping for joy, hearing that Mark and Sara wouldn't give up on her, no matter what. It was exactly what Jack had told her. But, Jack had done more than just say the words. He'd backed them up every day. Then again, Mark and Sara had signed the papers to foster her so, maybe... maybe he was being genuine? Maybe he and Sara would back up his words?

"I can't tell you what to do here, Aiden. Listen to your heart, it won't lead you wrong." Jack offered as much reassurance as he could. He could see in her eyes that Mark's words had gotten through to her.

"I... I guess I'm in. As if main event wasn't more than enough pressure, though... now I have a contract signing to worry about?" Aiden half joked.

In truth, she was wondering why anyone else would care about her being offered the contract. Sure, she'd seen similar things happen when other trainees got offered spots elsewhere but, usually the most it was was Jack making an announcement about where the trainee was going so their fans could keep up with them if they wanted to. To her knowledge, there'd never been a full on contract signing in front of the fans.

"Why do you need to worry? You know you've got the contract. Your fans are going to be really happy for you, Aiden." Mark reasoned.

"Maybe. Guess we'll see, huh?" Aiden shrugged again, finally resigning herself to the fact that it was all going to happen.

"I guess we will." Mark nodded.

* * *

**A/N:**There you have it. Please, send me a review to let me know what you think. I'm hoping some of my loyal reader/reviewers are still interested to see what happens with Aiden's story. Thanks again, Mocha, for the advice that helped me click things into place. Until next time!

**_Phoenix_**


End file.
